


The Pranks of Voltron

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cup prank, F/F, F/M, Food Pranks, M/M, Multi, No Blades died in the making of this fic, Pidgeon prank, Pranks, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Come one, come all and read some one shots of pranks and shenanigans that go on with our favorite Paladins and Galra and Aliens Galore!





	1. Messed with the Wrong Commander

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning this for a while and I wanted to write something for April and since April Fool’s happens this month, I decided to do one shots of my favorite characters and couples pulling pranks and tricks on each other.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Has not been beta read.

It was unusual for Sniv to be so quiet.

Ever since he was assigned kitchen duty as punishment for his failure he hasn't been very...chatty. Unless snarling and hissing threats through his teeth when he thinks no one is listening counts as chitchat.

As part of his punishment and since he was an adequate cook, Sniv was also supposed to do personal meals for the commanders until he had fulfilled his three month long punishment. The commander grumbled as he was about to put the last of the dishes away and call it a night when the comm. goes off.

His eye twitches as he recognizes the tone and quietly presses the answer button. He knows if he doesn't answer every call there's a chance his sentence will be extended. Which meant longer away from the battlefield where he can prove he can make up for his mistakes.

_"Well hello Snivvy."_

Mistakes that had been blatantly pointed out by the commander who was the reason he was being reprimanded. So he had miscalculated the expenses on the weapons he wanted to ship into the Main Fleet, it wasn't like they had lost millioms of GAC from it!

He turns to see thar smug sharp toothed grin that he right now hated above all else.

"Yes Commander Throk?"

The Commander of Zarkon's inner circle was leaningback in his chair wearing his nightwear and appeared to be fiddling with something in his hands. A string is what it looked like...

_"Ah good you're still there. C.G. and I are feeling quite peckish and would like a meal brough to our quarters in the next 40 minutes."_

Internally, Sniv was screeching every curse he knew as he tries not to glare and smash the screen with the heavy skillet that was still on the stove. He then releases a slow, long sigh before he put his fist to his chest even if it internally killed nim to have to serve the reason he's being punished and his mate.

_What does C.G. even see in you?_

"All right. I'll have something for you in 45 minutes..." he huffed, blowing some of his hair from his face.

Throk hummed as he has the string forming different patterns from his fingers, far more interested in that than paying attention to the commander who was serving him and anyone who wants food on this ship, _"Mhm, please do. I am quite famished and do not like fo be kept waiting."_

"Yes sir," He can't help the small twitch in his eye when Throk gives a slight dismissive wave without looking up before the call ends.

He stands there a moment as his body starts trembling slightly in rage. Stars if he didn't know how much trouble he would be in for poisoning a commander without the blame going to him, he would quiznaking fill Throk's plate with—

"Commander Sniv—"

When the hand touches his shoulder he snaps around with the skillet and smacks the sentry that hnsd touched him hard in the head. The sentry's visor flickers as it lands on a stack of boxes and breaks them. The robot powers down for reboot with its visor off as an indication as pieces of the boxes litter the floor.

Sniv panted softly as the adrenaline leaves his body and then he groans in annoyance at himself.

"Quiznaaaaak...now I have to clean this up after I cook tha noodle armed cat weasel's meal," A growl leaves him as he walks to the sentry and starts to move it, "I don't know who sent you but after I'm done with Mr. Slurp-my-noodles-too-loud-so-people-look-at-me I am not cooking anymore toni—"

Sniv freezes a moment when he notices a piece of one of the ruined boxes looked similarly like the snape of a galra poultry's breast. He tilts his head curiously and reaches for it...

The moment he touches it an idea makes it's way into his head.

He may not be able to poison Throk...but maybe he can make him think twice about giving him kitchen duty as a punishment.

...

"Uuuugh...what is taking so long?" Throk grumbled as he has his face resting on his husband's chest, "He makes Sendak's second lieutenant look like a gourmet chef for the empire's sake!"

He grumbles when C.G. strokes his head with one of his prosthetics, "Throk it's late. He is probably tired and he still has five minutes to get our food here. Be patient."

A groan leaves him as he crosses his arms with a pout. Stars he just wants something to eat and he ran out of noodles for them both so he has to wait for Sniv to hurry up. He continues to grumpily mumble about how he wishes Sniv would hurry up and bring their food and whine about how hungry he is.

C.G. sighed as he gently strokes Throk's head and ears gently, lightly moving his claws to gently twirl the two tails around his fingers as he listens. This wasn't the first time his mate was venting and it wouldn't be the last. He could only sot nack and let him tire himself out. Though he didn't really have much sympathy for Sniv since he had taken a rather big sum of GAC to pay for weapons they did not truly need.

Whoever had convinced him otherwise had a silvertongue or Sniv was very naive.

There's a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Throk stands and rushes to the door with a huff, throwing it open to the sentry holding two plates, one with Throk's name, the other with C.G.'s.

"I was told to deliver these to you. Commander Sniv has now gone to bed."

"Yes, yes, yes," Throk had drool dripping down his chin as he takes the delicious food from him and slams the door in the drone's face.

As he hands C.G. his plate, Throk sits back beside him with a little more pep now that the food was here. Mmmm this food smelled so good and as Throk got a better look his mouth watered more when he saw the delicious looking readed cutler that was waiting to ne devoured.

"Huh, maybe we should keep Sniv in the kitchen if this is what we get~" Throk grinned.

C.G. picks up his food and huffs, "Now now. I know he messed up but Sniv is a commander and i can tell he's itching to return to the battlefield. Now let's eat or by the time we finish the Empire will be falling apart."

The slimmer commander snorted as he picked up his food with his hands. He does blink a bit when he notices how light it feels in his hand. Huh that's strange...maybe Sniv just cut it rather thinly.

He shrugs before he leans in to take a big bite—

"...Throk?" C.G. blinked when Throk had completely frozen with only half the cutlet in his mouth.

His expression was unreadable a moment as he just sits there and stares off into space a moment. When he was lightly poked he didn't react. As his mate slowly moves around so he's facing him that's when Throk slowly pulls it from his mouth and then looks down at the flod like it had must grown claws and tried to kill him.

C.G. winced, "What's wrong? Did he not cook it right? I could put it on the stove if—" he freezes a moment when his mate raises hand to silence him.

Slowlt he wipes the breadcrumbs off...and finds what looks like piece of a storage box.

...

Sniv hums quietly as he passes Throk's quarters to his just down the hall at the end. As he passes the door he wonders if Throk had already eaten the fake food or thrown a hissy fit over it already. It's a shame he may have missed it...

" _SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIV!_ "

He freezes a moment at the absolute anger and mortification that laces Throk's scream when Sniv is only a couple feet from his quarters. He is quiet a moment as the screaming turns to curses and then angry gibberish that he's sure everyone else in the area would not appreciate being woken up by it.

A smirk forms on Sniv's face as he unlocks the door to his room and he starts to chuckle. Then it turns into snicker, progressing to a cackled and then he went into an all out guffaw as he enters his room.

Maybe next time Throk gets him in trouble he will think twice before putting him in the kitchen.


	2. Beware the Pidgeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Hunk And Lance decide to prank Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Ben Phillips for this, I love his pranks on his brother and so I may write some crack fics based on some of them.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! This has not been beta read.

"...Remind me again what were doing with all this yogurt again?"

When the door to the hangar's rec. room opened, a heavy sigh is the first thing to answer Lance's question.

The Blue Paladin holds the shopping bags from the grocery shop that he, Pidge and Hunk were returning from. One of ghe bags he,d meeded groceries that Pidge needed for her lunches between shifts and the other was just filled with two large containers of plain yogurt.

Hunk starts putting the lunches away as Pidge turns to face Lance whole adjusting her glasses. She was wearing a green cardigam and tan slacks as she had a smile that promised future mischief.

"Were going to use it to pull a prank on Keith."

"Oh ok...wait what!?"

Pidge smirks, "You heard me. The yogurt is going to be used for a prank on Keith," she hooks an arm around Lance's shoulders and pointed tp where there the ladder had been taken out and now was set up for whoever was using it to climb up and be within reach to clean the windows and roof, "You see that balcony? Like the one high enough to be out of sight?"

"Yeah," Lance raised a brow as he leans in to listen closely.

He's had his experience with pranks before. After all you don't grow up in a house of four older siblings without there being prank wars. He had grown very good as keeping out of sight when is pranks happen and since no one was able to find him to prove it happened he had always gotten away with it.

"Well once a week Keith volunteers to come here and clean the windows and roof for us. As you know we tend to have a lot birds come around like seagulls, hawks, pidgeons..."

Lance's eyes widen softly as it clicks what this gremlin in a woman's body was up to. Though he had to admit Pidge usually didn't prank people unless they had crossed her in some way. Though what had Keith done that had Pidge coming up with such a masterful prank such as this?

"He ate Pidge's cupcake," Hunk suddenly appears after finishing unpacking groceries. He had taken one look at Lance and judging by that thoughtful look on his face he knew he was curious.

"..No," Lance looked stunned, "You mean...!?"

"My mint cookie crumble cupcake with the green cookies and cream frosting and made with chocolate cake. That Hunk makes for me on fridays," She huffs softly and crosses her arms, "So now I'm going to mess with him."

Hunk fixed his headband and snickered, "I'm going to be recording everything so we can show Shiro later. He's going to die of laughter when he sees!"

She picks up the yogurt and starts to head for the outdoor balcony with Hunk following her with his phone out. Though they both pause and turn to Lance.

"You want in? We need someone to make bird noises."

Lance grins before he stands, "Is my armor blue?"

...

Keith sighed softly as he climbs up the ladder with a bucket of soapy water, a scrubber and newspaper to wipe it off. He was so glad he had found some time off to get this done. Being a Leader of the Blades and helping planets who require assistance in removing corrupted leaderships and who require resources.

But this was relaxing for him. Just being on Earth and helping with simple tasks on the Garrison Base made him more at ease.

He hummed softly as he finishes the roof, picking up a newspaper to start wiping it dry—

_"Bbbbbbbrr..!"_

There is soft splatting dound thar has Keith look back on the roof to see a big white splatter on it. He stares at it for a long moment before he looks up and frowns when he doesn't see anyone around...but he did see some pidgeons perched along the small gutter lining. Taking in a slow deep breath Keith picks up his scrubber and starts to clean it up.

"Stupid quiznaking birds..."

Once he finishes he starts to slowly step down to work on some of the windows...

_"Bbbbbbrrr!"_

Another loud splatting sound could be heard and when Keith peaks back over to look, lo and behold there it was. His eye twitches as he tries to keep his temper in check, "Come on..."

He dunks the wiper in the water and starts scrubbing it out while grumbling to himself. Why couldn't the birds perch somewhere else? Like the ground or the trees that are around the area? Why did it have to be where he was cleaning?

He hums as he makes sure he gets every bit of it off, wiping some of it over the edge to the ground below while shaking his head. Well hopefully that was the last—

_"Bbbbbbbbrrrr, bbbbbbbrrr!"_

Keith freezes mid cleaning with he hears the splats coming from his hover craft before he słowly looks over. White globs have landed on it splattering over the driver's seat and windshield glass. He stops what he's doing, his eyes widening as hos jaw drops slightly.

"...Are you KIDDING ME!?"

A quiet snort escapes Lance as he peaks over the railing. He watched Pidge biting her bottom lip hard so she wouldn't break into a fit of giggles as she holds the last spoonful of yogurt from the first container. Hunk has his head bowed as he wheezes with the camera perched to catch everything.

"Oh man, this is great...!" Lance whispered, snickering softly as he hears Keith cursing and grumbling from below.

He can feel his sides hurting from trying not to laugh loudly. After all he had a reputation of never getting caught to uphold.

This time Pidge holds the entire container in her hand and she motions Lance to get ready as Keith was pinching the bridge of his nose. Lance took in a slow breath so he was calm enough to continue, clearing his throat.

_"Bbbbbbbbbbrrrr! Bbbbbbbbbr! Bbbbr bbbbrr bbbbrrrr!"_

Keith looked up only for a bunch of big globs of white hit the roof and some splatters on to his face. He could hear it all hitting the roof before him and getting all over him as he tries hard not to get any of the...substance in his eyes. After a few minutes he slowly opens his eyes and then looks up when he hears loud cackling.

Slumped against the railing with his face in his arms guffawing like madman was Lance with Pidge leaning on him with her head thrown back while Hunk was standing with his phone still recording this as he snickers.

The former Red Paladin stares before he screams, "YOOOOUUU—-!"

As he waved his fist at them he miscalculated the balance of the ladder. He gasps when it starts to tilt back. He gasps and fhen shouts as he ends up falling back with a shout, hitting the pavement eith a loud shout of 'QUIZNAK!'.

The three former paladins freeze and stop laughing when they see him fall back.

"...Keith!" Hunk shouted down to him, "Are you ok man!?"

There's a small moment of quiet before Keith looks uo with yogurt on his face and his red hoody, "...You're all terrible."

Pidge snorts and giggles, "Well you shouldn't have eaten my cupcake, man! You know Hunk is the only one who makes them for me just the right way! And do not deny it I saw you eating it on my way to the lab right there in the hallway!"

"...The Mint one?"

"YES! You took it without even asking if it was anyone else's! So we pranked you."

Keith stares a moment before he notices the yogurt container in Pidge's hand before it clicks. He sniffs the white goop and it smells like vanilla yogurt. He gives it a lick.

"Huh...it's delicious. Just like that cupcake."

The look Pidge gives him was _priceless._ And worth the bruises on his back.


	3. Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon and the OG paladins wake up to quite a bizarre sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot tell me Lumin wouldn’t pull a prank like this. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, has not been beta read

As the paladins wake from their slumber that morning, something had felt off.

Zarkon slowly sat up from bed and as he stretches his arms over his head and cracked his back. He was tired from training with his friends yesterday before they had retired to their rooms and with his wife away doing research he woke to an empty bed.

He sighs quietly as he stands up in his nightwear—a black night shirt with loose fitting matching pants—and he takes a moment to go check himself in the mirror. After all he didn't want the other's to aee him unkempt.

"...I look terrible..." he murmured softly as he straightens his shirt before yawning.

He can already hear Blaytz's teasing awaiting him in the dining hall where he can smell the sweet, savory breakfast waiting for him and his guests. With a sigh he picks up his silver bath robe and wraps it around himself when the cool morning air sends a shiver through him

Hopefully the others had woken up so he wouldn't have to do the polite thing and wait too long for everyone else to be seated to eat.

As he opens the door he yawns so big he closes his eyes as he walks forwards—

—and startles himself when he knocks something over with his foot and looks down.

The sight that greets the emperor leaves him completely speechless. The entire corridor leading to the dining hall had half filled cups that cover the floors. His ears pin back as he watches the cup he knocked over spill what he assumes is water on to the floor.

He then notices a note on a string waiting for him as it hangs from his doorframe and he quietly takes it off and reads it over.

_See if you can make it to the kitchen without knocking over all the cups._

"...I'm going to kill him," Zarkon hisses, ears pinned back as he crumples the paper in his hands, "Quiznaking fish man pulling this schliksh in my home, why can't he just put a bucket over my door like Alfor did?"

He sighed and narrowed his eyes at the cups. If he was very careful walking over any water that spills he could make it and wait for the others. Maybe he can even sneak in a few bites—

_Squee!_

"OH SCHLIKSH—!"

When he steps on the wet spot he finds out that this was most certainly not water. Oh no this slippery substance that sends him slipping his feet out from under him as he lands on his back with a pained grunt. Oh...he thinks he may have broken a scale on his back.

The sound of doors opening alerts him to the other's rousing from their slumber.

Alfor stepped out first and blinks when he sees the cups first before he sees Zarkon on his back with the oil spreading over the ground around and under him as it stains his robes.

"Wha—Zarkon what happened!?" The King of Altea ignores the note and moves towards his friend, "What is all—AH!"

He flails his arms to try and keep his balance as he stands over the Emperor. Once he's sure he stopped his fall, Alfor turns when Gyrgan steps out wearing only his pajama bottoms, and Trigel who is in a night gown. The two stare at the scene in a mix of confusion and worry.

Trigel reaches for her small letter and reads it, "...Treeya's broken horn, what in the Fir, Blaytz?"

"Wait...Blaytz was behind this?" Gyrgan raised a brow as he reaches up to take is, "But...he didn't sign it."

"He doesn't need to! This has that depth dwelling urchin's name written all over it!" Zarkon tries to push himself up but his hands slip and he falls back again, this time his hand closest to Alfor sliding out and hitting his ankle.

Alfor cries out when he loses his footing and falls forwards with a squawk, landing on top of the Black Paladin.

"By Willow—!" Gyrgan didn't think with his sleep heavy brain and just charged forwaeds to help...and he just slides across the floor and trips over his fellow paladins.

Trigel winces as she hears the cups clattering from the impact before looking back down at the note. One side of her wanted to rush out too and make sure her friends were ok, while the other side of her was curious on figuring out how to win this so rub in Blaytz's face. She winces when Zarkon starts usinf every curse known to Galra.

Though as she watches her friends trying to untangle themselves she wonders why Blaytz hasn't shown himself.

...

Lumin carefully fixes Blaytz's blankets as he watches his husband sleeping away with his headphones on playing sounds of the ocean waves. He hasn't sene his husband sleeping this peacefully in a while, especially ever since Zarkon started all that training for the paladins.

Although he understood how important it was for Blaytz, he also knew his husband needed serious rest if he was going to be able to function.

It was hard though. Especially since the other paladins tended to barge into his mate's room to wake him up before he can catch up on sleep.

Yesterday had been the last straw.

Blaytz had come to him completely on the verge of collapsing into bed after being woken up with just a few hours of sleep after spending some moves he learned with his bayard. He had barelt made it to Lumin's quarters by the kitchen.

Hence why he had come up with a grand prank and challenge that would keep everyone else occupied while he would have his beautiful Nalquodian husband resting here with him. He gently lays down beside his husband and holds him gently as he watches over him with a smile.

The best part of this was that the other Paladins would never suspect it was Zarkon's favorite galra servant that married Blaytz.

"Sleep well, sweetie," Lumin whispered against Blaytz!s forehead with a smile.


	4. Caramel Apples?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MFE Pilots never saw it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give Shiro a sense of mischievious humor, so here he is pranking the MFE Pilots!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

He honestly should have seen this coming.

After dating for a few years and then being married for more together, Curtis should have known the great depth of Shiro's depraved humor.

When people first interact with the great war hero no one would think he had a single mischievious bone in his well toned form. Those who have spent a longer amount of time like the Paladins would think his sense of humor was rather dry. That it showed in the form of sarcasm in dangerous or tense situations.

Even Keith and Mat had not seen the full extent of this man's depraved sense of humor, but he knew enough to never end up the target of said humor.

The only one who ever has seen Shiro at his most mischievious was his own spouse who either talked him out of it or encouraged it depending on his mood, the situation and the target.

Thus as Curtis enters his own home he sees Shiro quietly working in the kitchen.

A very disturbing scent suddenly hit him when be goes to see what his husband could possibly be making. It was a mix of sweet and savory that made him grimace. Oh that did not smell good at all...

"Takashi?"

There's a soft sniffling as he enters the kitchen and sees his husband stiring something as his eyes are puffy with tears. The first reaction Curtis felt was worry and anger that someone had made his husband upset. Then he sees the smile ln his face and immediately suspicion took over.

"...What are you doing?"

Shiro turns his head and his smile softens as he pulls a candied apple from the pot, "Oh, I'm just making a treat for everyone. Do you think I made enough?"

He blinks and stares at the trays of candied apples in surprise. They were set so neatly on their trays and looked like they came from behind the glass display case of a candy shop. If there still wasn't that gross smell in the air his mouth would be watering.

"Holy heck..." he murmured.

Shiro kissed his cheek before he picks up one tray, "I'm going to hand these out in the rec. room, I thought the MFE crew would enjoy these. Why don't you take one before we run out?"

"Uh, sure! Sure I would love one! Wh-what is that smell Taka?" He slowly takes one from tne tray and looks it over.

"Don't worry about it," He moved in and kissed his husband's lips this time before he turns and walks out with a bit of pep in nis step.

Curtis raised a brow quietly after him before turning back to the treat. He tilts his head curiously and sniffs it slightly, althought the aroma filling the room made it hard to make it out. Well...it looked safe to eat.

_Shiro isn't that evil about pranks—_ he freezes when he takes a very big bite and his eyes widen in sudden trepidation.

He pulls back, letting his piece of the 'treat' fall from his mouth, "...I am married to the tame version of the Batman's joker."

...

"Are those caramel apples?"

Shiro smiles as he steps into the rec. room and puts the tray down on the coffee table, "You bet. I thought I'd make everyone something since I know you guys have been so busy helping keep the Atlas running."

James looks at the lovely sweets with big eyes, "Oh wow...! I didn't know you could make these!"

"Well you know I didn't get a lot of time to make them when I was a captain," Shiro smiled as he watches the other MFE pilots come forwards, "Go on you guys take one!"

"Aaaaw sweet!" Rizavi jumps on to the couch with a grin, making James bounce in his seat a bit, "I've heard stories about your sweets from Pidge and Colleen! I've been _dying_ to try one of them!"

Ina tilted her head as she looked at the tray curiously, "I too have heard good things," she picks one up and inspects it quietly, "This will be quite the experience. I do not think I have ever had your candied apples, Shiro."

"I have," Ryan licks his lips as he took one as well "He served them out to the cadets at the end of exams week as a pick me up. These are absolute _heaven._ You guys are in for a treat."

James nummed as he picked one up, "Uh...Pidge isn't still mad we missed her meetings is she?"

There's split second where it looks like Shiro's eyes have a slight gleam to them. It disappears as quick as it showed before he laughed softly, "Aw no, you guys are good."

Shiro just continues to smile as he steps back to watch them with a hum, standing next to the door.

The four pilots tap their 'apples' lightly together.

"Cheers!" James laughed softly before taking a huge bite.

As four different crunches sounds, Shiro's friendly smile morphs into a smug smirk as the four of them bite down into their carmel "apples."

The four of them go completely still as they all took big bites and had big pieces in their mouths completely frozen in place. Rizavi's eye twitches a moment as an ugly fusion of sweet caramel and something completely rank filled her mouth. Ryan sat there in complete shock while Ina was turning green and covering her mouth. James...James gagged and covered his mouth before dropping the food and kicking it away shuddering

"Bleh!" Rizavi spat it out and put her head between her knees, gagging, "Uuuugh...! Blech! What the heck is...?"

Ina just drops hers and goes to the nearest waste bin.

Ryan grimaced as he looked at the big bite he took out of the abomination, "You...you gave us...onions!?"

Shiro raised a brow and snickered, "Maybe next time Miss Holt has an important meeting, you four should attend instead of blowing it off to go play video games."

"Wh-buh-you said she wasn't mad!"

"She isn't. I on the other hand?" Shiro stands up straight, "I am. So I thought I'd teach you four a lesson since Pidge worked so hard on her presentation for updates on your vehicles inner workings."

He turns and walks out, "Oh...and the real caramel apples I was originally going to make? They came out really good so I gave them all to Pidge, Matt and their parents. Have a nice day~"

The look of horror they give him earns a cackle that echoes from the halls as he leaves the four of them with a reminder; Shiro had an evil sense of humor and he will let it shine if crossed.


	5. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace decides to have some fun on the Fleet after overhearing a conversation on the security feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehe, I was in a mood for Thace pranking theses two so enjoy! I’m sorry these are late.
> 
> Has not been beta read

There's a reason people shouldn't leave Thace bored.

When he has nothing to do, when his mate is busy with his work and people left him alone was when his brain got the most interesting ideas.

This day he was currently entering in the information on a strange substance the Empire scientists were studying after scouting a new planet that possibly would become their next colony. Hopefully this one would be a quick invasion and no fight was needed. However that was not what caught Thace's attention that day.

It was what was going on in the security feeds he had been ordered to watch while going over the reports.

_"So...you're saying you do like Sendak?"_

_"Oh please don't be ridiculous."_

Thace slowly peaks over his data pad with ears perked in interest. His eyes fall on the screen showing Prince Lotor walking down the hallway with one of his personal servants who giggles softly.

_"So defensive! Did I strike a nerve?"_ She continues to giggle as Lotor gives her what Thace can only guess was a withering look.

He can hear him scoff, _"I don't know what you mean. I simply said I admire his work ethic and strategic skills..."_

_"You're very bad at lying when you're blushing."_

_"Shhhhhh! Shush you! Someone maybe listening to us."_

_"Lotor please, there's nothing wrong with liking the guy. What is the worse he can do hm?"_

_"He's my father's right hand...He would probably only give me the time of day if it meant rising in the ranks,"_ There's a small bite of disappointment in the prince's voice though.

Thace hummed before he strokes his chin in thought before he catches the screen showing Sendak looking rather annoyed with Throk following close behind. From the toothy smirk on the thin commander's face it seemed Throk was messing with his fellow.

Carefully the lieutenant turns up the volume on that particular screen before leaning in to listen. After all what if the commander was going to bring up something he could use? Or well at least something interesting at least.

_"...arkon seems to think you're prime material to wed and bed Lotor. I would think you would do anything to please our great Emperor."_

Sendak's body language was rigid and tense as his fur was fluffy.

He sighed from the screen, _"It maybe Zarkon's wish, but I do not think Lotor would be for it."_

_"...Well don't sound so happy,"_ Throk rolls his eyes.

_"He's a Prince, Throk, not a trophy. Besides I..I believe he would be more receptive to courtship..if he even lets me get a word in."_

Thace hummed. Fascinating~

When a new update on the substance appears on one of his data-pads, he swipes the notification open. As he reads it over and listens to the two conversations a slow smile forms on Thace's face before he chuckles.

Maybe be could help the two out...with a little help from the substance once he gets enough.

...

Lotor sighed as he walks down the corridor at the summons he recieved.

Though in all honesty he didn't really see how his talents would be of use to this area of the ship but he learned a while back to never question orders from someone who serves the main fleet. Especially with his father currently keeping a close eye on him.

He blinks when his communicator turns on and he opens it curiously with a tilt of his head.

The moment he opens the message a small smile comes to his face when he sees it's from Sendak. He took a moment to look around to make sure no one would see before he reads.

_Throk was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Where are you?_

The prince snorts before he starts to respond back, _I am headed to section 80-9 Zinon._

His smile grows when he sees Sendak writing back and has to stop himself from doing a small, joyful jig. After all they both had reputations to maintain and they didn't want anyone else to know the true nature of their relationship. Besides once Lotor is given his first colony to create he, it would hopefully mean more leeway from the Emperor. Then maybe he and Sendak would have more time together.

As he approaches the area he notices his lover has stoppes typinf and frowns a little. Perhaps he got caught up in something or someone was speaking with him or—

"QUIZNAK!"

Lotor jumped at the ahout coming from around the corner and his ears perked in slight. More curses and yelps fill the air and as he gets closer, he starts to run when he recognizes it as Sendak's voice. A loud yelp of pain makes Lotor move evem faster as he turns the corner.

"Sendak what is—AAAH!"

Something had caught on to him as he slips and ends up skidding towards Sendak.

A covered in white, gooey, silk looking substance that currently is keeping him in place. It stuck to his prosthetic arm, his back, his real arm, and his head where the fur was thickest.

With Lotor now stuck to him after sliding through the goo and ending up stuck to Sendak's chest.

"Uuuuuugh..."

"...Lotor," Sendak had his face turned to the side as Lotor had his forehead in Sendak's chest.

"Sendak," He grunts and tries to lift his head...only to find his forehead is stuck there now.

He grumbled quietly before hissing when he feels a painful tug on his hairline when he tried again and thus found his single bang was stuck there too. Along with his arms now caught in the web like substance that he realizes is covering the part of the corridor.

"Eeeuuugh, what is all this...this...this stuff!?"

"I believe it is a substance our scientists discovefed on the new planet were scouting," Sendak mumbled "Apparently it is quite sticky a very hard to get out of."

Lotor grunts as he tries again to pull his head free, "I see! While normally I would be—nnngh!—fascinated by this—argh!—I am much more concerned—oomph!—with getting free and finding who coated the corridor with it!"

_RRRIIIP!_

He did mamage to get his head off Sendak's chest. It's just unfortunate his hair didn't.

_"...I am going to skin whoever did this and wear his pelt like jacket!"_

...

Thace hummed as he now sits by the monitor with Ulaz, "That was easier than expected."

"You do realize if he finds out that it's you, you could seriously get in trouble," Ulaz murmured as he pours him tea.

"Why do you think I sent a sentry to do it?" Thace grinned, "Besides you can't tell me you don't find fhis funny."

A quiet chuckle leaves the doctor, "I suppose. It has been a while since I saw you pulling a prank."

Thace purred softly before he rests his head on his shoulder. Ulaz gave a small kiss between his mate's ears before nuzzling him warmly and rumbling quietly.

"...Don't forget to remove the data disk."

"Yes love."


	6. Mix it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam pulls a little prank on Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something funny and sweet for these two with Keith making an appearance. Enjoy the boys before Kerberos.
> 
> Has not been beta read.

When Keith hears the door open, he looks up and blinks when he sees Adam walking through the door. The man had a plastic grocery bag on his arm as he walks past the young cadet while dressed in a simple cyan t-shirt and blue jeans.

Since he had nowhere to go for the summer, Keith had been offered to stay with Shiro and Adam so he would at least be safe for the summer.

Besides he liked Shiro's boyfriend. Sure he wasn't the best cook, but he was fun and supported Keith like he was his and Shiro's family. He was a calm, confident and fun guy to be around if a little stubborn. When things get crazy Adam is the one usually keeping a level head like the time Keith tried cooking for the first time and almost burned the stove as well as the frying pan he was using. Adam had quickly and calmly put lid over those flames and calmed things down.

This however felt different. For one Adam was murmuring to himself in Portuguese as he was opening cabinets with their large salad bowls and the soft rustling of him pulling things from that bag he had. When he caught a good look, Keith perked up a bit when he sees three bags of hard candies.

"...Adam?"

"Hmm? Oh! Hello Keith did you need something?" he smiled, slipping back into english as he pulls a dark purple nowl and puts it on the table.

Keith raised a brow as he looked at the three bags. Each sas a different color and for a momenr Keith wondered why Adam wasn't gettinf more bowls out and why wasn't this one smaller? Surely one bag wouldn't fit.

"Ah, no, I just was wondering what it is you're doing."

"Oh..well you know how Shiro can be very stubborn?"

The young cadet raised a brow, "..Yes?"

"Well sometimes it can be frustrating you know? Especially when he neglects his health."

"...You mean when he forgets to brush his teeth before heading out sometimes?" He raises a brow when Adam starts chuckling.

"Something like that," Adam pulls the bowl over, before he opens the first large bag that was skittles and pours it in

"Uuuuh, so you want me to get you another bowl for the other two?" Preferably smaller ones so that they would at least fill up more.

Adam waves his hand dismissively before he picks up the second bag, a dark brown one of M&Ms and then proceeds to _pour them in with the skittles._

"Adam?"

"Yes Keith?"

_"_ You uh, you poured the M&Ms with the um, skittles."

"Yes I am aware."

"Ok?"

Adam just continues smiling as he picks up the third and final bag that was a bright orange. Keith knew what they were, the delicious peanut butter candies called Reese's pieces, and feels his stomach drop when the man pours them into the bowl with the others. Without breaking his smile, Adam put his hand into the bowl and proceeds to mix the candies together.

Keith stares, while completely frozen where he stands with the color draining from his face.

Adam smiles as he the pushes the bowl out into plain view of whoever would walk through the door before he adjusts his glasses.

"Now then, why don't I make us some sandwiches and wait for Takashi to come home hmm?"

The young man could only nod and slowlt follows him to the cabinet. He knew the moment those glasses had caught the light that this man was one he should not cross.

...

Shiro hummed as he entered the house and smiles when he finds Keith asleep on the couch and heads Adam singing quietly from the pantry where he was making an inventory check.

Honestly it was a relief to hear Adam humming as he stops to ruffle Keith's hair gently and pull a blanket over him. The humming meant his fiance wasn't mad anymore. Once he was sure Keith was comfortable and resting, Shiro walked to the kitchen. He can still hear Adam in the pantry when his eyes lock on to the big blue bowl.

A soft gasp of delight leaves him when he sees the candy inside.

_He really does love me!_

Warmth bubbles up in his chest as he makes his way over to the bowl while rubbing his hands together.

He grabs a big handful as Adam peaks out from the pantry bedore he grins almost evilly.

When Shiro drops his treat into his mouth, he smiles and bites into the candies with a loud crunch. There's split second where Shiro looks over at Adam as he chews and was about to greet him.

That was when he had the worst fusion of flavors in the entire known universe on his poor taste buds.

"...Ulk..." he gagged as his stomach churns and his mind falters at the attempt to figure our what was going on in his mouth.

Adam snorts and covers his mouth with a snicker as Shiro slaps his hand down on the tables and bowed his head with a shuddering breath. He feels around for a napkin and spits out what was in his mouth into it before grabbing another to dab at the inside of his poor mouth.

"Eeuuugh...Blech! Nuh-Uh!" He coughs a bit and shudders again before his eyes go to Adam.

The man is now dying as he leans against the doorframe, laughing his butt off and having to wipe at his eyes.

He would be glaring at Adam if his stomach wasn't churning so bad. He shuddered at the after taste but it was much preferred over what he had just eaten.

"Ugh..You..Nnngh...you're still mad aren't you?"

"Well..no. I'm actually over it now," He walks over and chuckled as he rubbed his back, "But when I was mad earlier I wanted to get even. Soooo..."

"Evil. Im engaged to evil," Shiro mumbled.

A kiss is pressed to his forehead, "Takes one to know one Mr. Occupied Bathroom Stall Prank."

"...Okay, fair."

A small chuckle leaves Adam and he kisses his head again, "..Besides, we can save this and now that were even, we can prank Holt with it."

Shiro closed his eyes, "...I love you."

"I love you too, Takashi."


	7. Legos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throk decides to tempt fate by pranking Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a modern au where Galra live on earth with humans and Alteans. Throk and Lotor share an interesting relationship. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ^^

Lotor was a normally calm individual.

Not many people are able to truly startle or frighten him in anyway. He wasn't phased by scary images, haunted houses nor horro movies. In fact he was well known for scaring people with how little emotion he showed in the face of dangerous situations.

Even his small group of friends weren't sure how to prank him themselves when they needed a laugh.

One person however, knew exactly what to do to make him go crazy. Who knew how to make him react in the most hilarious way possible and not get caught. Someone Lotor has had an on and off relationship with for years but never really put much thought into cutting him out of his life completely.

But there were times where he was tempted to cut his frenemy with benefits out when he pulled one of those ridiculous pranks of his.

Like the one he is setting up right now.

Throk slowly tiptoed into Lotor's house as he quietly carried in bunch of boxes he had picked up early that morning when he was asleep. Slowly he made his way up the stairs before he turns to his helper, C.G., who is balancing eight boxes on his prosthetic hands. He carefully puts down one stack and carries the others upstairs slowly.

"You reeeeally love testing his patience don't you?" C.G. whispered as he quietly sets them down by Lotor's bedroom door.

"Shhh!" he hissed softly, "He has sharp ears, we need to be quiet. Now make sure not to back yourself into a corner."

C.G. rolled his eyes slightly before he sighed and follows him without another word. In all honesty he really shouldn't get involved, but for whatever reason he allowed himself to be dragged in like the fool he was.

"How am I even going to do this quietly?" he whispered softly as he opens a box as carefully as he could.

Throk raised a brow at him, "Scoop them out very very quietly with your claws. I'll start on one side, you on the other and we will continue pouring them into the hallway, through the living room, into the kitchen and to the back door. I'll set up the cameras so we can watch and wait for him down in the back yard."

He stares at his noodle armed friend for a long moment before giving a heavy sigh and shaking his head. If his friend had a death wish he was sure that this would surely get it granted

"If he comes out chasing you with a switch blade I am not helping you."

"You know he will chase you too."

"That's only if he catches you first."

"...Touché."

...

Lotor yawned softly aa he turns over on to his back and stretches his arms over his head as reclines back on his warm, comfy bed. Stars he was glad he had the day off from work to just sleep in and relax.

As he stretches, he arches softly off the bed while lightly rubbing at his own eyes. He slowly sits up with his white hair messy from tossinf and turning all through the night. He cracked his back before he pulls his blankets up.

As he starts to put his feet down he starts thinking of calling his frenemy over for tea and brunch since it was quite late in the day but too early for lunch. It would be a chance for him to try a new recipe—

"AAAAAH!" he jumps off the floor in surprise and pain.

A agonized hiss leaves him as he grips his poor feet while biting his bottom lip.

Oh that had _hurt._

After a moment of rubbing his feet soothingly, Lotor sits up again to look down at his floor.

What greets him left him wanting to scream, laugh and cry at the same time as he grips his head. All over his soft lavender carpet in his bedroom and going out into his hallway were hundred of little lego pieces. His eye twitches a moment before he took in a slow deep breath.

"...Im going to kill that noodle gremlin when I get through these."

...

"Oh my stars...he is actually walking through them."

Throk was grinning as he leans back in his chair with his feet up on the table. He and C.G. were currently out in the backyard relaxing as he enjoys watching Lotor trying to walk through the lego covered floors of his house. He had a great view of Lotor's face as it twists in pain while he was trying hard not to curse and scream.

After all he had neighbors with children who live next door.

C.G. looked over Throk's shoulder and even he had to snort when Lotor slips on some and falls back on them with a barely contain screech. Lotor bites down on his bottom lip as he slowly tries to sit up again. Some legos were sticking to his shirt and arm a moment before they fall off him.

After some struggling to his feet and wincing from standing on those damned things, Lotor continues through to the kitchen.

Throk switched to the camera there and showed Lotor standing at the archway.

_"When I get out of here Throk, I am going to twist you into a pretzel and leave you for the mice to eat!"_ Lotor grumbled as he judges the distance between him and the kitchen counter leading to the outside world.

An almost fond smile graces Throk's lips as he watches Lotor figuring a way around the legos. It never ceased to amaze him how Lotor seemed to always find ways to get around things no matter how difficult they get.

He could hear from out here the moment Lotor jumped over the legos and on to the kitchen counter.

"..Oh shit he found the kitchen knives," C.G. hissed softly

"Mhm."

"You know he's going to chase you around with that right?"

"Oh yes."

"...And you're ok with this?"

"Well he did try to do worse to me in the past when he reliates but once he tires out he'll be fine."

"...Stars you two are a strange pair."

Throk just shrugs and as if right on cue the door slams open.

"THROOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!"

The slim galra took in a slow breath before he smiles at his friend, "...When you get my tombstone please write that I regret nothing."

C.G. raised a brow as Lotor then proceeded to chase Throk around the yard as the other cackles.

"...Why is it always crazy people who are friends with me?" he mumbled.


	8. Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia pulls a silly little prank on Kolivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-season 8! I thought some cute Krolivan would be good for the soul~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read.

If there was one thing Krolia had missed about Earth it was the wonderful treat known as ice cream.

It still amazed her to this day that it was so creamy, cold and fun to eat. It reminded her of the snow milk she ate on Daibazaal as a child before everything had changed. To find such a treat existed on her late husband's planet had made her happier than she wished to admit.

So when she returned to Earth now with the great war over, she was absolutely delighted to find people could still make such a delicious treat. The best part was she would get to share it with her mate, Kolivan.

Well she would if she could get him to leave his office even for must a minute.

She gives a slow sigh as she holds her vanilla waffle cone with rainbow sprinkles. Even with the bulldings around her being in ruins this town was still familiar. Memories of late night drives with Keith's father through here with the city lights glimmering as the tinted windows hid her from the outside with their music playing on blast.

To be able to walk freely on theses streets without worrying about being caught and to have humans see her without being afraid was more than she had hoped for.

As she approaches the apartment she and Kolivan were staying in, Krolia starts to remember a prank her first husband had shown her. Ir had made her laugh so hard when she saw him do it to one of his friends that even thinking about it now sends her into giggle fits.

It was then an idea starts to form in her head.

As she entered the apartment building she couldn't hold back a small smirk and with each step up the stairs to their small apartment, Krolia has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

...

Kolivan sighed as he flicks through the file with a slightly bored expression. While he does appreciate the change from rebel leader to elected associate, it was hard for him to adjust to. He has been fighting so long that he just wasn't used to sitting dor such long periods of time. As leader he knows he has a lot to do to ensure his people and planet get all the help they need.

Still...he felt guilty that he wasn't spending time with Krolia. After all they were on her son's planet, a place he has not completely familiar with yet. She would have so much to show him and where was be now? Sitting alone in the temporary apartment that they were staying for a week.

Perhaps when he finishes this paper work he can make it up to her.

Find a place with decent human food and maybe see if Shiro could recommend some places since he didn't know the area...

As he comes to the last file, his ears twitch when he hears the door open and Krolia walking in. He could hear her humming an old Galra song, a slight smile coming to his face as he begins to finish his work for the day. Perhaps they can still have a day together.

"Hello Krolia," he called out gently, "Find anything today?"

He could he hear footsteps approaching, picking up her scent as it grew stronger the closer she was.

"...I found a unicorn."

He blinks, "...Those welrd magical horses with horns? Keith and the others assured me those don't exist."

"Well that's funny, because i have one right here."

Kolivan froze before he looked over with a raised brow, "I didn't hear any hooves—"

He almost jumps out of his skin when something cold and thick connects with his forehead. He then freezes when there's a flash of the camera before whatever was on his forehead slides off and on to his lap.

Krolia has a grin and is snickering as she turns her camera around to show him the picture.

"See? Right here~"

Kolivan closes his mouth and stares at her, then at the picture. Then he snorted before sighing.

"...I deserved that one."

Krolia just snickered before she leaned down and kissed his head softly and then licked the bit left over off his head.


	9. Superglue it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica decides to keep the Atlas crew on their toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just see Veronica as such a prankster who feeds on the chaos of her actions. I was giggling while writing this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read

She thought it was a good idea at the time.

Morale on the Atlas had been a little low as the crew was traveling to the latest system in need of their assistance. Even with the wormholes and trying to jump from place to place, it still was a long trip so everyone was slowly getting antsy and having a bit of cabin fever.

So when she had been digging through her things for something to do, Veronica felt like a light from above was shining down upon her as she found one of her favorite things in the world hidden in a little box she kept under the bed. Slowly she reads the label before the most diabolical, evil smile forms on her face.

"Oooohohoho...Hello my little friend~ what mischief can we cause for the crew hmmmm?"

Carefully she looks back and forth before she carefully slips the super glue into her pocket where no one would notice.

Slowly she steps out into the hallway, adjusting her glasses with a small snicker. Oh she could not WAIT to see who was foolish enough to sleep on this ship tonight knowing what she had on her.

...

James yawned as his alarm goes off, his hair askew as he sits up.

Oh that had been such a good dream and he wishes he didn't have to wake up from it. He grumbled quietly as he walks away, continuing to dwell on his dream about him and his team being glorified by Earth after saving the universe and a soft dopey smile forms on his face.

He picks up his brush and hair gel to carefully style his hair, squirting a big glob of into his hand and then pushing his hand through his hair before picking up his comb to start styling it.

As he watches himself work in the mirror he starts to get lost in his thoughts. He liked the paladins, he really did but sometimes he just felt like he and his own team were a bit overlooked. It didn't help that there were things like alien magic mumbo jumbo from the princess that they couldn't help with as much.

Still a little more appreciation would really be—

"Ah!"

He stumbled back a bit by he sudden pull on his hair, blinking a little rapidly with wide eyes. Raising a brow he shrugged off the fact he pulled his own hair and tried to move his arm—

"Ow! Oooh...ow ow ow...what the...?" he stares at his own reflection in the mirror as his hand is just...it was just stuck in his hair.

Immediately he tries to use water to splash the gel off. Maybe he had used too much and his hand got stuck? Yeah, yeah that was probably it.

Or not, when he tries again to pull his hand free and finds it would not budge for him. He glared at his reflection before he took in a deep breath and stuck his head out the door with hand still on his hair.

"OK! WHO MESSED WITH MY HAIR GEL!?"

...

Colleen yawned softly as she brushed her teeth in the mirror, with her husband standing beside her trimming his beard. She amiles a bit as she spits the toothpaste into the sink and gargles water.

"Hmmm, hello my genius prince charming," she kissed his cheek with a chuckle

Sam snorted before he turned and kisses her cheek, "Good morning my princess of botany. Working on anything good today?"

She chuckled before she pulled out her lavender hand lotion, "Those flowers from Olkarion are coming along good so I'm getting ready to transfer them to a larger pot," she spurts on some and starts rubbing, "I'm so excited to see what use I can put them to! If what Ryner tells me is true then we may have found a cure for severe burns!"

A smile graced Sam's face at his wife's excitement. After all it wasn't everyday they got to discover an alien plant that could be of such good medical use.

"...Um...Sam?"

"Yes honey?"

"My hands are stuck together," she holds them up to him, looking rather baffled.

Sam blinked, "What?"

He reaches up and gently tries to pull them apart. He grunts as he pulls on his wife's arms as firmly as he could without causing her harm and winces when he finds the feet to be near impossible. After a moment of struggling to free his wife's hands, he gives up when he finds that they just simply would not give.

A puzzled look comes to his face as he scratches his head.

"How in the...?"

"I think," she tries to pull them free herself to no avail, "someone has put super glue into my lotion," Colleen winces as she tries to pull her hands free again.

Sam's eye twitched, "..Katie Elizabeth Holt!"

...

Krolia snorted softly as she slowly wakes up with her head resting on her arm against her desk to someone poking her cheek.

"Hey you awake there Krolia?" Romelle tilted her head at her side ways so they were at least at equal angles to make eye contact with each other.

"Mm...yup. Im awake...What do you need?"

"Well it seems some of the crew has woken up with their limbs stuck either to themselves somewhere or to someone else with them. A lot of them are rather mad and others seem more embarrassed. I think the rest who were on night shift are laughing rather hard."

Krolia yawned heavily, showing her fangs and canines before she sits up...

..with her forearm against her forehead.

Romelle blinked slowly at Krolia...before she broke into giggle fits at the grown woman's face look of surprise. The surprised look was short lived as it morphed slowly into anger. The young altean's laughter turned from mirth to nervous at the sheer fire in the galra woman's eyes that were ready to seek vengeance.

"...Whoever did this, once I am free, I am going to hunt you down and make you the sole cleaner of the Atlas for the next twenty deco-pheobs!"

...

Veronica hummed as she sips her tea and watches the chaos unfold before her, a smirk on her face.

Ah yes, chaos the very energy that fuels her drive and kept everyone on their toes. They'll all be wondering what was going on and then be on alert to make sure this incident wouldn't happen again.

She giggles as she watches Coran trying to pull his comb from his mustache, Pidge trying to pull her glued hand off a freaking out Beezer, Shiro trying to get his glued prosthetic arm off the ceiling while sitting on Curtis' shoulders, Hunk trying to pull his kitchen utensils out of his hands and many other fun shenanigan caused by her super glue.

But there's one last one she was waiting for and she knew that the subjects of her prank in question had yet to wake up.

She smirks as she switches the feeds to the rec. room where Lance and Keith had been dozing off while watching some disney movies.

Quietly she sits back and waits.

...

A loud yawn escapes Lance as he opens his eyes to a dimly lit rec. room and to his friend Keith resting his head on his shoulder.

When he sees the telescreen still on, now playing Bambi, Lance reached down and used his remote to turn off the channel. He felt Keith drooling slightly on him that left Lance shuddering in slight disgust. With a quiet sigh Lance groans when he feels his back aching.

_I really need to stop falling asleep in the rec room, holy crud._ He stretches his arms out before he pats Keith's shoulder.

"Hey. Hey mullet, wake up. We gotta get up."

Keith grunted and cracked an eye open, "...Nnnooo...five more minutes..."

"Dude my shoulder is literally falling asleep, come on."

"Nnngh, fine. Whatever," Keith mumbled before he starts to sit up slowly from the living furnace.

He stops when he finds his head would not move from Lance's shoulder. He blinks a bit and frowned, raising a brow.

Lance stared at him a moment, "Hey what's wrong? We need to get up Keith or we're be really late for—"

"I'm stuck," Keith hissed.

"...Say what now?"

"Lance...I'm stuck," Keith tries to pull off to emphasize it and hisses in pain when it ends up with him feeling a painful tug on his scalp, "Ow ow ow...!"

Lance just stares at Keith with wide eyes. When he tries pulling away he finds that he cannot pull back either.

Slowly his face morphs into a scowl as he slowly recognizes the handiwork that could only be one person.

_"VERONICAAAAAAAAAA!"_

From deep within the ship, he swears he hears that familiar cackle that was his older sister.


	10. No One will Ever Believe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets pranked the whole day and doesn’t know who is doing it until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just look at Kolivan and I see him as a prankster who is very good as keeping a straight face.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read

Keith never understood how anyone could be so stoic and expressionless.

In all honesty it infuriated him at times. Even in the face of near death, Kolivan seemed to rarely show emotion to others even when he wasn't on duty with the other blades.

It didn't help that everyone wore masks but they were expressive with their movements and the way their bodies react to certain situations. But Kolivan never wore a mask on base, and most of the time his movements were subtle unless he was angry. The only time he ever seemed to be most animated is when he was in the midst of battle.

Thus the red paladin decided that he should try to keep things professional and simple between the two of them, while trying not to lose his cool when things didn't seem to be going as well as he hoped.

Then the pranks happened.

He had just been waking up, stretching his arms over his head as his alarm goes off.

With a yawn, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, before reaching to turn off his phone...only to find his phone and his nightstand weren't there. Blinking in confusion, Keith frowned and started to look around before he realizes none of his small bits of furniture was here. His frown deepens before he looks up.

"...The quiznak!?" he stares as he sees his furniture and even his phone were on top of the ceiling.

For a moment Keith panics, thinking perhaps the gravity generator had messed up and put him on the ceiling before he looks and sees his door is still where he had last left it. It took him a moment before his panic morphs into confused annoyance.

How had his furniture gotten up there without him noticing?

Gods, how was he going to get his uniform out to change into!?

...

Regris tilted his head as Keith sat down in front of him with a tray of food, hair disheveled and scowling down at his food goo.

"...You want to talk about it?"

"Mmm..." Keith picks up a carbonated drink that galra apparently favored to drink, "Someone messed with my room..."

"Really?" the galra hummed as he opens his own drink, taking a sip before digging into his food goo, "What exactly happened? You wake up to thinking you're upside down on your ceiling or side ways on your wall?"

He blinks and raises a brow, "Wait...this has happened before?"

"Oh yeah! It's kind of an initiation ritual for new recruits. Oh man when it happened to me I screeched. Never found out who did all those pranks but whoever it was is a mastermind."

"...Wait. Pranks?" Keith raised a brow having snapped open the battle and failed to spot the small capsule that falls into the beverage, "You mean more than one pra—AAAAAAAAAAH!"

His galra soda suddenly erupts right in is face and sprays him, Regris and any other member sitting at the table around them in the sticky carbonated drink. Once it stops, Keith is frozen, completely drenched in the purple beverage with giant eyes and looking like a drenched cat. His friend snorts, before breaking into giggled with his tail swishing back and forth.

"Oh my celestial, they pulled the minty-capsule prank! Ahahahaha!" He giggled up a storm, covering his mouth.

Keith's eye twitches a bit before he grumbles and stands to leave to go try to wash this stuff off, throwing his ruined breakfast out in the process.

Antok watches quietly from across the room before his comm. goes off.

_"Does he suspect anything yet?"_

The big galra chuckled, "Nope."

_"Good. Proceed with the rest."_

...

When Keith turns on the shower, something immediately was off.

As the hot water washes away the sticky drink from his hair and body while his replacement suit was out, he kept smelling something like meat. Or well like a meaty broth.

He shrugs it off a moment as he closes his eyes and continues to wash...only to pause when the scent grows more potent and he slowly opens his eyes.

The water was the color of chicken broth and Keith almost falls and slips on his back in shock.

"Are...are you serious!? How in the quiznak...!?"

He hears snickering from the other stalls before he peaks out and sees Vrek and Ilun peaking out from their respective stalls. Keith's eye twitches before he growls.

"Did you do this!?"

"Oh cosmos no, I can't take credit for this one! It must be the guy who always pranks new recruits," Vrek snickered softy.

Ilun raises a brow, "How many pranks have you had pulled on you so far?"

"...Three." Keith looked at them warily.

Vrek started giggling with glee, "Oh...you are not done yet then."

Those words left a sinking feeling in the pit of Keith's stomach. Oh that's not good...

...

Keith was wary as he finishes his hand to hand combat training and goes to where his blade was waiting for sparring.

For the past hour since his shower, he hasn't suffered any other pranks. Though now he smelled like meat soup, his borrowed suit was a little baggy on him and he now had to figure out how to fix his room—

The moment he grips his blade, he knew something was off. For one the handle felt..well cushy. Like the foamy stuff used for mats when he was in gym class. He slowly pulls his 'blade' from the sheath and can practically feel the vein popping slightly in his forehead when he pulls out a foam made dagger.

"...WHO TOOK MY BLADE!?"

Antok snorted quietly, his tail swishing back and forth as he was quietly recording.

There's soft laughter from the other end of his comm, _"Oh I can't wait to see how he handles the rest of the pranks."_

"Sometimes I think you should have opened a joke shop, my love."

_"A good_ _prankster never sells his secrets, you know that my heart."_

Antok sighs and shakes his head fondly as Keith was now kicking the bench.

...

After the sword prank, Keith grows more stressed after the next couple ones up until dinner.

Now along with his broth smell, Keith had blue foam that was now stuck on his hair from opening one of the coolers, his suit had yellow stains from eggs being punted at him when he had gone to the supply closet for a mop, he had gone to file paper work only to find his assigned work station had little plants growing from the keyboards and before he had entered the cafeteria he had slid across the floor with no warning that it had been waxed and had balloons filled with red paint dropped on him hence why he looked like he had walked out of a massacre.

He puts down his tray and sits beside Kolivan who was quietly sipping water.

"..Hello Keith. You look disheveled."

Keith grumbled softly, "You have no idea."

The Blade Leader tilted his hesd, "Care to enlighten me as to what's going on?"

The young recruit gives a deep sigh before he picks at his food goo.

"Apparently...there's someone who pranks new recruits as some kind of initiation ceremony. I don't know why no one knows who the guy is or how he's gotten away with it so far..." Keith mumbled softly.

Kolivan looked at him from the corner of his eye, "..Maybe because I have a great poker face."

Keith froze mid bite, eyes almost looking like they were going to bug out of his head. Slowly he looked at Kolivan with disbelief and almost sinks in his chair when the man smiles with such mischief in his face that Keith doesn't recognize him right then.

"Y..you did...?"

"Oh yes," Kolivan chuckled, "It is a tradition for me after all. I've been doing it ever since I joined with help from my husband~"

The human hybrid opens and closss his mouth in silent shock, "Wh...wh...why are you telling me?"

Surely someone would be listening or seeing this? Though as he looks around he notices everyone is doing their own thing and too busy talking with each other. Keith had a sinking feeling as he turns to face Kolivan who now has leaned in and whispered ever so softly.

“Because no one would ever believe you.”

His eyes widen and he feels the hair on his neck stick up, ”You fiend.”

Kolivan just flashes him another smile before returning to his meal.


	11. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor pulls a little prank on his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for some suggestions from my friends on the Lotura discord and this idea stood out to me and I thought it was cute. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Has not been beta read

Lotor was an intelligent man.

In fact it wouldn't be too far fetched to say he was a genius, though some would disagree and say he was a madman. He has been called many things when the topic of his intellect became a subject in conversation.

It still brings a smug smile to his face when he thinks of the times he has made people's jaws drop and stare at him in wonder, leaving him with a sense of pride. If he could go back in time, he wouldn't change those moments for the world. Those moments of satisfaction and a sense of superiority over his enemies never ceased to make his confidence boost.

This was not one of those moments.

Slowly the Prince walked into the Castleship's kitchens with a gleam in his yellow eyes.

Now it had been a rather rough couple of days as a ruler and he was very exhausted when he thought lf this prank. In all honesty he has Lance to thank for showing it to him.

Quietly he opens the cabinets and his eyes search through as be shined a small flashlight inside, searching for what he seeks.

He wasn't mad at Allura. In fact he was very happy with her for being so supportive and loving through his adjustments as a ruler as well as impressing him with her resilience and talents in alchemy. He felt like they belonged side by side with each other and there was something soft, warm and affectionate between them that he hasn't felt before.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to mess with her a little bit.

"Aha! There you are," he reached in and gripped a package of sandwich cookies that Coran had gotten from an Unilu on one of their trade planets.

There were three packages but this was the only opened one and he noticed his love ate them in the mornings, the afternoon and after dinner. He sighed as he set to work and pulled out the small tube he had brought with him and carefully flicked it open with a mischievous grin.

If he were more awake right now, maybe he would think better. But he was sleep depraved, stressed and the idea of the look on Allura's face when she eats them in the morning has him holding back his giggles as he slowly opens the sandwich cookies and starts removing the cream filling.

Not the smartest moment of his long life but he didn't really care right then.

...

Allura yawned as she walked into the kitchen that morning, stretching her arms and her back cracking softly.

Her hair was all over the place as she brushes her hands down to smooth her night gown as she takes a moment to wake herself up. As she picks up the hose for food goo and puts it on, she blinks when she feels something on her elbow. When the princess looks, a smile forms on her face when she sees a little drawing of the mice on a piece of paper with a purple heart in the corner.

She smiles as she picks it up and sees a little note that said _To Allura, Love Lotor_

For a moment her heart skips a beat and she does a happy twirl right there with a giggle.

What a sweet thing to wake up to and the mice look so adorable in his drawing style. Oh she should frame this and hang it up when they reach the mall again. It would look just lovely!

Carefully she puts the picture on the table as she hears the whistle of her tea kettle. A smile forms on her face when she sees her four darling little mice getting hot water ready for her already.

"Oh...you little darlings," she giggles softly, feeling her heart warm when she sees two mugs already out, "I'll have to make sure I get you four a treat at our next stop."

She reaches into the cabinet and pulls out her opened box of cookies and tea before going to make her cup. The sweet scent of juniberry honey tea floods her senses as she goes to sit down with a happy hum.

What a wonderful way to start the morning as she waits for Lotor to get up from bed and join her.

In her current state she didn't quite register why she smelled mint suddenly as she carefully opens her box. She pauses a moment before she shrugs and slowly pulls her cookies apart and licks her lips at the sweet cream that awaits her.

Stars she really needed to thank Coran someday when this war was officially over. Maybe she'll treat he advisor to a vacation somewhere. Perhaps that beach planet they stopped at a while back to relax!

She slowly moves to lick the creamy goodness with a happy hum as she thought about relaxing under the sun—

"ECK!"

She feels the color draining from her face when instead of her creamy sweet treat, her taste buds were assaulted by the onslaught of sharp minty toothpaste.

"Eeeeck...bleh...!" she drops her cookie and starts to wipe at her tongue, "Ugh! Who...!?"

Who in their right minds would mess with her cookies!? Didn't the others know how much she loved theses!? They were her favorite treats ever since she was a little girl and they were very hard to find now!

As the princess wipes at her mouth, one of her mice, Platt, moves her arm and to her ear. As the mouse squeaks on her ear she slowly goes still before she hears familiar footsteps.

Lotor steps into the room and stretches with a loud yawn, "Mmmm...Good morning darling."

When the prince looks at her, he is greeted by a pointed look. Allura's ears pin back as her eyes were squinting with a pout from her soft mouth. Lotor blinked a moment before his eyes go to the cookies...and then grins, "..I see you found the surprise."

"...Evil," She hisses as she picks up her mug, "You are evil. How dare you."

He snorted and smiled wider before he walks over, "Come now darling, I only touched the open box. You still have two more."

"You ruined my cookies," she still pouts with her face upturned.

Though her annoyance starts to falter when he lightly touches her shoulders and nuzzles her head, "Still I thought it would be a funny joke. Besides if I had done it to the paladins wouldn't you be laughing?"

"...Yes. But still," she blushes as she looks at him with her cheeks puffing up, "You owe me a new box."

She starts to soften when he kisses her head, "You know I will darling."


	12. Salty Switch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hepta makes a treat for the soldiers, but someone decides to tamper with it.

It was no secret that Hepta didn't taste test when he baked and cooked.

Mostly he did this as a hobby and as a way to boost the crew's morale when things seemed to be bleek or low. It was appreciated when Hepta cooked for the crew. After all a full stomach means a happier crew, and a happy crew leads to more efficient work.

So he found himself that night making some dessert and humming quietly to himself as he overhears the crew talking outside the kitchens. It brings a small smile to his face as he starts putting the desserts on the plates, setting them up so that they would look presentable and show how he appreciated them all.

Now Hepta, surprisingly, did not have many enemies amongst the ranks. In fact it maybe safe to say his crew respected him for putting up with Commander Sendak and Lieutenant Haxus for so long and the fact he takes time out of his schedule to treat them. Those on the Main Fleet however were not so easy to win over.

Especially Morvok.

One time, just one time Hepta didn't let him sneak a plate out and the stout and tiny galra has had nothing but contempt for him.

It was more annoying than anything as the commander seemed to be all talk and no follow up, so the second lieutenant didn't pay him much mind.

Hepta moved to grab the bowl of freshly made whipped cream and moved to put it out on to the plates...and freezes when he hears a plate clatter and turns away. If he hadn't turned around so fast he would have seem in that moment that his batch of delicious whipped cream had been switched with another.

When he turns back to the bowl, he picks it up and just starts putting dollops on to the plates with a hum. A calm smile forms on his face before he nods to the sentries to bring the trays put when he finishes before taking a try of three desserts and walked out to where Sendak and Haxus were waiting.

...

Morvok slowly walked behind Hepta until the kitchen doors closed.

He then used his hover board to look through one of the windows and watches the second lieutenant walking to sit with his superiors. Slowly a smirk forms on the stout galra's smug, chubby face.

"Hehehehe..." if his plan works, this will teach him for not letting Morvok sneak a taste!

Now to watch the chaos unfold.

...

"This looks very good Hepta."

Haxus looked up from inspecting to look at Sendak with a raised brow as he watched their commander almost drooling over it. Hepta takes his seat, stretching to crack his back as he feels his stomach growl.

He smiled a little as he picks up his fork, pleased at his commander's praise, "Thank you. I worked hard on it."

"I can see," Haxus chuckled as he tilts his head as his and Sendak's mate, "What exactly is it?"

"Ah, it'a a liki berry mousse from that puigian planet we conquered with a home made whipped cream using the milk of the solivian yak," He licks his lips, "Try it with the whipped cream on it, it will help with the tartness."

Sendak picked up a piece with his spoon, making sure to put a good helping of the whipped cream on it. He tilted his head a moment and opened his mouth to eat—

"ECK!"

Hepta jumps at the shout from behind him, causing Sendak to stop before he can eat. The commander looks to the one who shouted, the corporal who now was wiping at his tongue and coughing a bit. He was pale now and had his head down between his knees.

The other soldiers look at him in worry,

Suddenly there's another shout of disgust, "Uuuuugh! Oh bleh! What in the nine suns?"

Soon there's more soldiers either having their heads down in nausea or looking very disgusted as they glare at their dessert.

"What is in this cream!?"

"Oh stars...my stomach...!"

"What the quiznak is Lieutenant Hepta trying to pull on us?"

The second lieutenant looked confused and distraught at what he's hearing before he turns to the dessert he had made for them. Slowly he takes a spoonful of the whipped cream and takes a small bite.

Haxus' eyes widen when Hepta suddenly jerks back with his eye twitching.

"...Hepta?" Sendak reaches up his prosthetic, preparing to catch his second lieutenant since he looked like be was going to faint from shock.

Hepta bowed his head as he slams his fist down on the table with a small tremble in his shoulders.

After taking in a fee deep breaths he then speaks, "...I put salt in the whipped cream..."

The first lieutenant stares at him a moment before he shares a look with Sendak. Now while it was a possibility, it was highly improbable that Hepta messed up this bad. After so long cooking for the crew, Hepta never got his recipes mixed up. After all why would he? He was thorough in his work be it on deck or in the kitchens hence why he didn't taste test his food.

From the corner of his prosthetic eye, Sendak then spots someone peaking in at them from the door windows at them. As he zooms in a bit he recognizes the shape of the head as...

"...Haxus, Hepta I will be a moment."

...

Morvok was working so hard to keep himself from laughing. He hugs his stomach, wheezing as his sides start to cramp and he slides down from the window to the floor at seeing everyone's reaction to the switched out whipped cream. The looks on those corporal faces and seeing Hepta's reactions to trying out the cream himself were the most priceless things he could ever ask for.

He then holds the bowl of real whipped cream and hums as he takes a spoonful to eat it.

"Mmmm~"

The stout commander begins to purr as he licks the spoon and gets some around his mouth. If Hepta hadn't been a jerk to him, Morvok might not have switched that bad batch out. But oh well!

As he moved to lick it from the bowl it was then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

He freezes and then slowly looks up.

Every part of his body feels cold when he meets the angry grin of Commander Sendak with his prosthetic eye gleaming with malicious intent as he digs his nails into Morvok's shoulder.

"...I believe that was meant for my soldiers, Morvok."

The kitchen door slammed in time behind Sendak so that no one hears Morvok's shout.


	13. Water Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a crazy prank pulled by his lover, Zarkon decides to get even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some Zarkon pranking Alfor. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

When Zarkon had agreed to a camping trip with the others, he had been planning to just lie back and relax against a tree and read a book or take little walks near the lake they were camped beside.

But then the pranks started.

Alfor had started out with harmless ones such as making Zarkon look down before flicking his nose or licking his finger to stick in his ear to wake him up a bit. But then the pranks grew bolder and bolder as time went until he had finally reached the limit of his patience.

The latest prank Alfor had pulled, where he got Zarkon caught in a snare that left him upside down from a branch and had been hanging there for a good half hour until his friends found him. Oh did he have a lot to say but it seemed like when he tried to get his annoyance and rage through it went through one ear and out the other.

So when the others tried to talk him down from his barely contained wrath he had begun planning his own prank.

He had planned it ever so carefully as he watched the water carefully. He waits until the sun had started to rise slightly before he quietly exits his tent. He walks carefully making sure not to make a sound as he walks over the grass and the dirt, trying to avoid stepping on branches.

He could hear Gyrgan's snoring and Trigel's quiet whistling breaths as he makes it to the red tent with Altean runes on it.

First he makes sure to look at the blue tent with fish on it to make sure Blaytz was truly asleep as his ears flicker a bit. He watches a moment and listens to see if he can hear Blaytz's breathing. He sighs in quiet relief when he does. He wanted to make sure he didn't get caught after all.

Quietly he parts the tent and manages to stifle a snicker at the sight he sees; his lover and friend sprawled out on his giant inflatable mattress he brought with red lion pajamas on. He had comfy, warm blankets around him, currently wrapped up in one and leaning on the soft pile of pillows under him.

Zarkon slowly takes the bottom corners of the mattress and slowly pulls Alfor out of it.

Now from past experiences no one would think Zarkon was so petty as to pull a prank on a well known prankster. But that's only because no one had been able to figure out he had pulled his own pranks to begin with. He was very good at hiding it and no one ever suspected him. It honestly gave him quite the rush especially when he was getting some revenge.

As he pulls Alfor out all the way, he starts making his way with his prankster lover towards the shore.

...

When he feels the sunlight on his face, Alfor yawns as he stretches his arms over his head and gives a soft sigh.

Oh he had such a nice sleep. He had been dreaming about taking a nice hike with Zarkon before they left for home in a few days. Just a little something to make up for those pranks he pulled. Perhaps he had gone a little crazy with that last one but he had seen the opportunity and well it seemed funny at the times.

Maybe if he made it into a picnic he'd get lucky today.

The moment he opens his eyes he os rather confused to wake up to the open sky and seeing birds flying above him.

"...What...the..." he blinks a moment before he sits up slowly.

Had he been sleep walking ag—

All color drains from his face when he finds himself in his inflatable mattress _in the middle of the lake._

"...aaaaaAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAA_ **AAAAAAAAAAAH!"** He screamed loud enough that it scares a flock of birds from the trees around him.

From land, Blaytz pokes his head out at the scream and blinks a moment as he looks towards the water where it was coming from.

"Eh?"

Trigel comes rushing out with Gyrgan, her hair all askew in her pigtails as she rushes towards the shore, "By Treeya who is dying!?"

"Where's the person? What's the emergency!?" Gyrgan panted and wheezes a bit as he was running behind her with his hair up in a nightcap and looking ready to keel over.

Already there and standing with a hum was Zarkon who was moving along the show to keep track of the mattress, "Alfor! Alfor over here!"

The Altean looked over at his friends and then puffs his cheeks a bit, "Whoever did this I will GET YOU!"

Zarkon barely stops himself from snickering, but he does allow himself a small giggle. He secretly wallows in the satisfaction that his prank had been pulled to perfecion. Alfor had no idea it was him and everyone was surprised.

"Of course he will " Blaytz yawned as he joins them, "Alfor! Can you make it shore buddy!?"

"Do I look like I have a paddle!?"

"No, but your arms can act like them! Or jump off and swim!"

Alfor gives a loud groan and flops back ln his air mattress boat. Zarkon then allowed himself another small snicker as he cover his mouth to hide his smile.

Oh yes, this certainly was his favorite pranks to have ever been able to pull.


	14. Got em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries to pull a little prank on Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing Lance pulling a meme prank on Lotor because why not? This would take place on season 5/6 time frame so I think it would fit.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read

Lance grumbled quietly as he was scrubbing out the stasis pods and mumbling to himself when scrubbing at the insides didn't seem to calm his ever growing irritation towards a certain prince.

Honestly he didn't understand what Allura saw in him. Sure he was a charming prince and he's been helping them out but that didn't excuse the fact that he was the emperor! He just didn't trust that guy at all, but it's not like he could really do anything now.

A quiet sigh leaves the Blue Paladin as he pulls back from the pod.

"Stupid purple elf prince and he long white legolas hair..." He puts down the buffer and sits on the steps to the pods before leaning back a bit.

"...want to learn about earth stuff huh?"

"Oh yes! Allura tells me you have a fascinating culture! I would love to learn more of it."

Lance's ear picks up on Pidge's voice as he looks up to see her with Lotor. The two were too engrossed in their conversation to notice him, thus neither noticed when Lance stood quietly and moved to listen in on what the two were saying. He narrowed his eyes as he moves around as silently as his shoeless feet would allow.

Pidge pulls up a screen, "Well where should I start? Was there anything in particular you wanted to learn?"

"Well...I was curious to know what kinds of Earth humor is popular," He smiled, "Allura says each of you has a different sense of humor that leaves me curious."

This piqued Lance's attention and he actually smirks a little. Well this should be interesting~

He slides along the wall as the two turn and enter the rec. room.

"Really? Well you came to the right person, Prince. Just give me a minute to compile some examples of different humors since ot can vary depending on where on Earth you are," Pidge hummed softly, "Hmmm let's see...There's slapstick for one, like look here."

Lance snorted a bit when she shows Lotor the video of an old black and white tv show.

Lotor tilted his head and then looked confused, "Why are they hitting each other? Doesn't that hurt them?"

"Well yeah, but it's a show so they probably rehearse so it wouldn't hurt...um, oh! There's also stand up comedy, classical comedy, and ah, gallows humor...!"

As the prince looks at each example of theses humors he tilts his head and hums in curiosity. Well he can certainly say that humans were a rather interesting species, that was for certain. A small smile forms on Lotor's face and he even lets out a small chuckle as he watches a couple other examples.

Lance then slowly slides up behind the two and grins.

Pidfe adjusts her glasses, "Then there's—"

"Memes?"

"AAH!"

Lance squawks when he suddenly has Pidge's bayard pointing at his face and Lotor gripping his sword in a defensive position.

"Easy! Easy! Jeez Pidge, what the heck?"

She blinks a moment, before she frowns and puts her bayard away, "You know better than to chime in like that when I'm trying to explain things to people!"

"Well you almost forgot one of the best forms of humor~" Lance grins.

Lotor tilted his head before he carefully lowers his sword and sheathes it, "Really now?"

Pidge groaned as the evil grin that forms on Lance's face. She knew where this was headed and while she would like to warn Lotor she also knows that if she times this just right...!

"Oh yeah, memes are the epitome of humor and they make for such awesome pranks! Oh man Hunk and I would sometimes spend nights looking at them and laughing our butts off."

"Hmmm. I think Shiro mentioned something about that in passing but never elaborated it..." He looked at Lance hopefully, "Perhaps you could give an example?"

Lance smiles wider, "Of course! I would be so happy to show you a really popular one. But uh, I will need you to look down."

A confused look comes to Lotor's face before he looks down to see Lance's pointer finger and thumb forming a circle shape. Pidge bites her lip when she sees Coran enter right as the next part happens.

"Hah! Got ya!"

A very loud yelp escapes Lotor when Lance punched his shoulder with popping sound. Lotor's eyes widen when he feels his shoulder cramp from the hard punch since he was punched right where he had once disconnected his shoulders from their sockets when he was trying to escape that once time.

As Lance is laughing at his small victory, he didn't notice the small audience.

"...Ow," Lotor rubs his shoulder, ears flopping.

Immediately Lance's laughter stops and he blinks at how hurt Lotor sounded. The Blue Paladin blinks before he looks at his fist and wincing when he feels guilt starting to form. Ah jeez he hadn't meant to punch Lotor that hard. Did Galra just have week shoulders? Oh man what if he had almost broke it!?

_Allura is gonna kill me...!_

"Hey...Did I hit too hard? I'm sorry man..." He may not like this guy but still—

He yelps when a hand snatches his ear and lifts it up slightly.

"Ow, ow ow OW OW!

"You, young man," Lance freezes when Coran speaks, those eyes almost glowing with the promise of punishment, "Are in a heap of trouble!"

He gulped a moment as he starts to sweat, "H-Hey C-Coran...d-didn't see you come in!"

"You know better than to punch an ally's shoulder like that!"

"Ah...!" Lotor tried not to wince as he speaks up, "If I may...Lance wasn't doing it to cause harm, advisor...I think he meant it to come off as playful is all! He was showing me a form of earth humor called..um...Momes?”

”Memes,” Pidge corrected.

Coran raised a brow at the prince and looked at Lance, ”Still, the Blue Paladin should not be punching royalty, joke or not. Therefore he will be doing extra chores for the next three months!”

Lance paled, ”Nooooo....”

Lotor winced sheepishly and waved after Lance in sympathy while mouthing ’Im so sorry’ after him.

At seeing that, the young human man just sighs. Maybe Lotor wasn’t such a bad guy after all...I


	15. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaytz has some special surprises for his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like giving Blaytz some attention and his shenanigans
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Has not been beta read.

No one knew when the Blue paladin would strike.

If anything, he had a way of luring his targets into a sense of security with patience that many do not know of him having save for his husband who tends to either stay out of it or make sure to witness it. It was none of his business what his husband did in his spare time, and honestly he found it amusing when he was witness to one of the pranks.

This was no different.

Blaytz had carefully planned and placed everything how he wished and he was quite pleased with himself.

After all he had to be extra sneaky this time and make sure no one was around to see him pulling this off. He was honestly so excited! Finally the prank he had planned Months in advance was coming into fruition!

He just had to wait for the right moment where he wouldn't be spotted nor anyone would be suspicious of his absence since they would expect him to be with Lumin—which wasn't really a lie—doing other things. The fools.

The nalquodian sighed as he rest his head on his mate's shoulder, closing his eyes as he waits for the chaos to ensue when he woke up.

...

Alfor yawned as he stands from the bed.

Stars he had had quite the dream last night about Oriande and his daughter. The King pushed his hair back and hummed a bit as he walked out of the guest bedroom and hummed as he first steps into the office space that Zarkon had been gracious enough to let him use it for his own research for when he was away from home.

A sigh leaves him. Oh he's worried about Zarkon and Honerva. He honestly didn't know what to do to make them see that they needed help, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears.

So he would need to just keep his mouth shut and do what he could and—

_POP!_

When he opens the drawer for a pen, he suddenly has a face full of glitter that bursts up towards the ceiling and flitters down to the foor. He can feel the gritty item that glimmers shines on his eye lids, in his hair and in his beard. Slowly he reaches up to brush it off his eyes before he blinks when he sees the entire office is completely covered.

"...Oh dear."

...

Trigel hummed as she was sitting at her kitchen counter, going over her own research from Dalterion. He hums softly as she hears the tea kettle going off before she stands to go and make her tea.

Even if their leader and the second in command wanted to hide it, she could feel the tension coming off those two and effecting her and the others. For her it felt like sympathy pains only it was stress, not aches and pains. She may not agree with what Zarkon is doing but she also knows he won't accept help unless he asks first.

So she was just going to stay out of it and wait for Zarkon to come to them.

She pulls out her favorite mug that he wife made her back on Olkarion, and she smiles fondly at it. Oh she missed her...

As she puts the mug down she walks to the cabinet with her tea.

_POOF!_

"..." Blink, blink.

Trigel stood there in stunned silence as she had powder on her face..before she starts to sneeze harshly.

"Aachoo! Achoo! Achoooooo!" she blinks as she finds herself sneezing almost non-stop as she jerks a bit, stumbling back, "Ugh..."

Oh when she found out who put the powder in her tea cabinet she would return the favor very much in kind!

...

Gyrgan hummed softly as he puts down his food on the table.

He sniffs his meal and smiles happily at the delicious scent coming from his savory breakfast. Oh he couldn't wait to just sink his teeth into some delicious bacon scones and eggs! He had been planning to try this recipe out for a while now and if he found it to his liking then he would try to make it for the others.

They all looked like they could use a good, hearty meal after what they've all been through. Plus it didn't help that tensions were getting worse.

He hums a moment before he goes to open the fridge to take put some juice he had squeezed last night and allowed to settle. Oh he can just taste that juniberry sweet tea Alfor showed him how to make!

He pulls the fridge door back all the way.

_FWEEEEEOOOOOOO!_

"AAAAAAAH!" Gyrgan falls back in surprise when streamers shoot out of the fridge. Each strand went in different directions, some even went over the kitchen table and on to Gyrgan.

The poor man just sits there a moment...then he sighs and flops back with weak chuckle.

"Dammit Blaytz..."

...

Zarkon woke from a very rough night.

Shadows were under his eyes as he walked out of his bed and goes to pull back the curtains to let some sunlight in before he turns with a small grumble. He can still feel so much tension in his shoulders as he looks over his planet, frowning in worry.

Even though he supports his wife...he still had his people to think about. Sure they had stabilizers and things to help hold Daibazaal together but how long will that last? He could only hope that things turned out for the best. He just wanted their child's future to be bright and hopeful.

A small smile forms as he goes to his dressed. He still needed a bassinet to keep by the bed for the first few weeks, then set up the nursery for when the child was old enough to sleep without complete supervision. Oh he couldn't wait to see their newborn-—

**_POUF!_ **

The moment he opens his underwear drawer to grab a fresh pair, he freezes as millions of pieces of confetti come fluttering down on him, his floor, his clothes, and wherever they clould go in that room.

Silently he slowly closes the drawer...and throws back his head with a roar, "BLAAAAAAAAYTZ!""

...

Blaytz smirks when he hears his name being yelled from down the hall.

If he wasn't currently cuddling Lumin he would be running about to see everyone's reactions, but he didn't. Why would he? He was in the best place in the universes?

Besides his friends found all their surprises hopefully so now he can sleep in and prank another say~


	16. Bunny Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Pidge should know better than to prank Shiro. But that doesn’t stop them anyhow,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheh I hope you guys enjoy, this has not been beta read.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Shhhhh! I'm working here to get this thing open!"

"Tch. Why didn't you just download his pass code from the systems?"

"Because Curtis would notice. Now shhh Pidge!"

Her eye twitches as Pidge Holt witnesses her brother using a screwdriver to pick at the control panel's wiring. While she knew he had a small gift for lock picking, she couldn't help but snort at how archaic he was being. It wasn't like Curtis would be awake fo witness what they were planning.

A soft hiss of victory leaves Matt as the panel beeps in confirmation and glows green for access.

Groaning, Pidge rolls her eyes and walks after him as the door to Shiro's room opened.

Honestly she wonders why she goes along with his older brother's schemes especially ones so ridiculous. Maybe it was for the aftermath, maybe she subconsciously enjoyed them, or perhaps she just a was that bored with sleeping and had nothing to really do.

"Do you have the items?"

Pidge snorts before she holds them up with a deadpan look before handing them to her. The grin he gives makes her roll her eyes but with fondness as she follows him quietly into Shiro's bedroom.

Their Captain was sleeping with his arm wrapped around Curtis, drooling into his pillow and white hair askew as his husband holds said arm and rests his cheek on the back of Shiro's hand. It was quite an adorable sight to see in all honesty. Shiro mumbled softly as he yawns quietly and shifts a bit.

She almost feels bad for what was about to happen. The key word being almost.

Matt snickered softly as he picked up the items and he begins his work.

...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—!_

Shiro yawned as he was awakened by the loud alarm, waking him up for a morning in outer space. He stretches his arms with a mumble before turning off the alarm before he opens his eyes to look at Curtis.

A goopy smile forms on his face as he kisses his head before he sits up from the bed to stretch again. He sighs quietly as he reaches over to the side and picked up his jacket to slip on. He knows he should get fully dressed but there was no requirement for him to be in uniform when going to get breakfast.

Besides he wanted to grab those croissants Curtis liked before they ran out.

With another yawn, Shiro slips on his pusheen slippers and walks to the door to start his day.

...

James eyed Matt as he was practically shaking beside him while holding a tray of eggs, bacon, toast, and some orange juice. The excitement in the guy was so apparent it was beginning to wake everyone else up within a two mile radius of everyone else.

Pidge elbowed him, "Matt you look like you're about to explode."

"I know! Im sorry!" he snickers quietly to himself, "I just can't wait to see it~"

"See what exactly?" James narrowed his eyes as he takes a bite of his croissant.

He is a little taken aback when the two seemed to mirror the same smirks at him while Pidge adjusts her glasses with a little flash of light.

"You'll see."

He gives the Holt siblings a weirded out look as he moves away slightly, with a gulp. He doesn't know what has these two like this but he seriously felt like he was looking into the devil split into two beings of high intelligence in that moment.

Then the doors slid open and the room fell silent as their captain enters.

Shiro yawned as he fixes his jacket a bit to drive away the chill as he walked forwards to the line. He still wasn't awake enough to sense all eyes on him as he picks up a tray and looks over the food before piling on the croissants for Curtis. He just wanted his husband to wake up to something happy today.

He took a moment to stretch again before he finally notices people are staring at him.

"...What?" he stares at them, tilting his head.

Matt had his head down as he tried to contain his snickering. He was failing miserably he wheezes and was shaking from his laughter as others were giggling quietly. Pidge bites her bottom lip as a giggle escapes her.

James just stares with his jaw hanging open in shock.

Shiro raised a brow at everyone, frowning in confusion, "What? What is it? Is there something on me?"

He started patting at himself, feeling his head and shoulders with a perturbed look on his face. He didn't feel or see anything wrong...

He touches his head and that's when he feels it. He feels the headband first before he feels up and grips two long appendages that were protruding from it. His eyes widen a little before he tugs and yelps when he finds he can't remove them. He blinks and looks around back and forth with big eyes.

"What is on my head—!?" he rushes to the nearest reflective surface in a state of panic.

What if it was some kind of alien thing attached to his head? Or a disease he contracted like those puigian rash spots? What if—what if—!

"...What the quiznak!?"

Matt guffaws as he falls off the chair when Shiro stares at his reflection.

Upon the captain of the Atlas' head was a pair of giant white bunny ears.

"...MATHEEEEEEEEW!"

At that, Pidge grabs her brother's arms and bolts while Shiro turns and chases him while shouting up a storm.

"...Well someone is about to get an earful."


	17. Bunny Ears Pt 2: The Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Master Prankster hears what Matt and Pidge did, she exacts a little revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Colleen Holt. She has a calm aura that seems to hide the chaotic energy in her.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta readings

"Oooooow!"

"I know, I know Takashi, don't worry I'm getting it off," Colleen sighed as she carefully applies the nail polish remover to the super glued bunny ears head band with a sigh.

Shiro sits there with his arms crossed and grumbles as he holds Curtis' hand.

Sam was sipping his coffee and looking sympathetic. He knows how it feels to be on the receiving end of his kid's pranks. After all April Fool's had become a tradition at their home and things could get out of hand to say the least.

His wife was not amused.

"It will be ok Shiro. Once I get these ears off you can go take a nice shower and hopefully the smell of the nail polish remover will be washed out with whatever shampoo you use," She closed the bottle.

Shiro sighed, "Thanks Mrs. Holt..."

"Oh please, you and Curtis can call me Colleen dear," she offers a soft smile.

Curtis smiled back, while rubbing his husband's fingers gently, "Thank you for helping, were sorry if we interrupted your alone time."

"Ah, you two are fine, besides we wouldn't want Shiro to pull it up and lose hair because of it. I'm just sorry it happened to you," Sam sighed softly, "I swear, Matt and Katie sure do love their pranks a little too much."

"Mhm," Shiro sighed as he leaned back, "Yeah. This is like that one time during summer break when Matt kept dying my hair in my sleep."

"But wasn't your hair black back then..." Curtis trailed off as Shiro gives him a look.

"..I had it dyed blonde. Then red, then blue and the last one was purple before I found out it was him. So I had to re dye it pitch black. I ended up shaving around my head though."

"...Jesus..." Curtis hissed, leaning.

"Oh and then there was the time I got shot in the butt by a marshmallow gun, then the time he gave me peppermint essence infused tea that had me skipping classes for the bathroom, oh then there was the great floor is lava prank where he covered all the floors in water and turned off the lights so we all were scrambling to get off the floor and then there was the brussel sprouts prank. He passed out what we all thought was chocolate but when we opened it there was only lies that go by the name Brussel sprouts."

Colleen suddenly had a small gleam in her eyes as she finishes getting the ears out before she pat Shiro's shoulder, "Well I would normally say to fight fire with fire, but this seems a bit out of your league Shiro. Why don't you head home with Curtis for now?"

"Thank you Mrs. Holt...again I'm sorry I intruded on you and your husband's alone time."

Sam, having noticed the gleam, just smiles, "It's fine. You and Curtis go home now. We'll see you for dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks again!" Curtis smiled as he wraps an arm around his hubby and walks out with him.

As soon as the door closes Colleen and Sam share a look.

"So...what should I make to bring to Matt and Katie tomorrow?"

"How about meatloaf and mashed potatoes?" Sam picks up a book and hums.

"A good idea as always dear," Colleen kisses his cheek before she turns to open her baking cabinet.

...

Pidge hummed softly as she looks over Chip's systems, some pocky in her mouth as she makes sure everything is up and running smoothly. So far there have been no viruses or attempted hacking from any hostiles so she was rather pleased with their Firewalls so far.

Beside her, Matt was making sure the hydraulics were all in peak condition before he hummed and nods in approval.

"Looks like Chip's doing pretty good!" Matt smiled.

"Heck yeah he is," Pidge high fives him, grinning, "When he wakes up we should show him the prank book fo experimental purposes of course."

Matt sniffs, "Oh..Oh my heart...him learning to be pranksters like you and me? Oh that would make me so proud~"

Pidge snickered softly before she sighs softly, "Hey do you know what Mom is making for dinner tonight?"

"Mm no, but Dad seemed pretty chipper about it," Matt shuddered, "I think it might be meatloaf."

The Holt siblings shudder. It was no secret to anyone that these two hated meatloaf with a passion, no matter who made it. If they could find away to eradicate meatloaf from existence they would have done so in a snap of their fingers even if reality itself collapsed. They would rather eat Duran than meatloaf

Right then the door opens to the room from behind them, as Colleen comes in. She was smiling as she holds a covered tray and approaches the two of them with it.

"Hey Mom!" Pidge grinned "We just finished checking over Chip and he's looking pretty good so far. No malware to be seen!"

"Oh that's great honey! I'm just dropping by to give you two something to eat," she gently puts down the tray and pulls off the lid.

Pidge's eyes widen and she gasps in delight. Sitting there with green frosting and little chocolate chips was seven yummy looking cupcakes. Quietly she squeals while Matt's eyes sparkle in delight when he sees a delicious treat.

"You made us minty crumble cupcakes!?" Pidge bounces in her chair.

Colleen smiles and chuckles, "Well you two have been working hard lately. I thought I would make you two a delicious treat."

Matt grins as he hugs their mother before picking up a cupcake, "Oooh! Still warm, Hehehehe~"

"Come to mama oh chocolaty, minty goodness..."

Almost simultaneously the two take giant bites of their cupcakes, frosting and all...and they freeze. Colleen's smile suddenly went from innocent and unassuming, to that of a smirking gremlin of utter discord.

Slowly their mother leaned in between them, wrapping her arms around their shoulders as she watches her two adult children's expressions drop and tears filling their eyes.

"So. How do you like my meatloaf cupcakes? I dyed the mashed potatoes green and sprinkled them with burnt pepper flakes."

Pidge drops hers and fans her mouth, while Matt puts his down slowly and pushes his away.

"..Whyyyyyyyy?" He wheezes out, mouth on fire.

Colleen just keeps smiling as she answers, "Because Shiro was too tired to retaliate and I never for to repay you after all those pranks you pulled on him before Kerberos."

The two pale and sink slightly.

"So! When you two finish all these cupcakes—and I will know if you ate them or not—you'll cook dinner for Shiro and Curtis for the next week or else. Is that clear kids?"

The two nod frantically in agreement.

They knew better than to question the Master Prankster.


	18. Cultural Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk pulls a little prank on Regris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a canon divergent where no blades died and are all on earth with the paladins, Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

“So...this is how humans drink things normally?"

"Mhm."

"Such a strange device."

"But the drink is really good though."

"Really? Huh."

Hunk smiled at Regris as he picks up bottles of gatorade, humming softly as he puts them down, "You see the drinks come in these delivery containers and then we pour them into the bottle."

When Keith had come to see them with his partner to discuss a new piece of info, the yellow paladin was surprised when the galra approached him with questions. They had just returned to Earth and he could see the Blade member was itching to know about how things worked on Earth.

So wanting to help Regris out while also pulling a little prank, Hunk decided to be helpful.

The young blade tilts his head, "...Huh. But wouldn't the bottles be bigger? So that they would be able to continue to refill the bottle you drink from?"

"They do sometimes, but some people prefer drinking from the bottle. Don't worry there will be plenty," Hunk chuckled softly as he unscrews the of the empty 'drinking' bottle before picking up one of the gatorades, "Ok so when it's full, you just wrap your hand around this pulley thing here..."

Carefully, Hunk wraps Regris' fingers around it, "And spritz spritz! You can spray this delicious blue raspberry goodness into your mouth. See?"

Regris' eyes go big in fascination, "Thank you Yellow Paladin! This is very good information to know! I can't wait to show Keith and the other paladins how well I use this!"

Hunk bites his cheek, "Yup! You go do that buddy before you guys report in with Kolivan!"

He waves after Keith's boyfriend, who looked plain excited over this new earth things while Hunk tries to keep in his giggles. He knows he's going to get an earful from Keith later but it was all in good fun. One day they would all look back on this and laugh together.

He hopes.

...

"Keith! Keith! Keith!"

The Red Paladin yelps when Regris jumps on him in a warm hug when Keith was about to move the little car on the Monopoly board. After a moment of silence, Keith turns his head and kisses Regris' cheek, earning a happy purr from him, despite them sitting in front of MFE and other paladins present.

"Aaaaw...you two are adorable~" Lance snickered softly.

"Oh be quiet," Keith murmured before he wrapped his arms around Regris and nuzzling him, "You're in a happy mood."

Ina tilted her head, "He seems excited about something."

"Oh yeah? What's got you so chipper?" James leans back, resting his head on his hands.

Regris makes himself comfortable as his tail was swishing back and forth while trying to contain his excitement, "There's this new beverage I was introduced to me. It even comes in a special kind of bottle!"

"Oh really?" Pidge tilted her head, "What is it called?"

Regris blinked a moment, "...I forgot. Hold on it should say on the bottle..."

Allura and Shiro—who were playing a game of Uno—look over curiously. It was always fun to see their fellow aliens learning about human culture. Plus this was Keith's love and it was cute how excited he was getting about learning.

"Easy there buddy, you look ready to jump out of your skin," Rizavi snickered softly, as Kinkade took out his camera.

After call catching these moments with aliens learning about humans was always memorable and almost silly as well as sweet. Regris hummed as he pulled the bottle from his satchek.

A _spray_ bottle that was labelled _windex._

"See? It tastes really good too!" Regris smiled.

So happy was he that in the moment he didn't see the alarm on everyone's faces, save for Allura who looked very curious as to what he had in his hand. After all she too was still learning about Earth and seeing Regris holding the strange bottle was just plain fascinating!

"What flavor is it?" Allura smiles, "Does it taste good? Oh it even matches the Blue Lion's paint!"

Regris smiles, "I haven't tried it yet but I was told it's blue raspberry."

Then, to everyone's shock and rising panic, Regris spritzes some into his mouth—

"OOMPH!"

—about two seconds before Keith tackled him.

"DONOTDRINKTHATIT'SBAD!"

"OW! Keith what the—"

Pidge suddenly was in his face, "How much did you drink!?"

"I'll go get a medic!" Rizavi bolts out with James close behind her, both in a state of alarm, "Get the windex away from him!"

Lance had taken the bottle and puts it far from Regris' reach, "Who the cheese gave you this!? This is dangerous stuff Regris! If you drink more than fourteen ounces you'll shut down your nervous system!"

Regris freezes and looks very pale, "Wh-What?"

"Windex and cleanser fluids are very dangerous and toxic to certain body systems. It is paramount we know how much you have consumed so that the proper actions could be taken," Ina explained gently, "Since you do not appear inebriated in anyway, you may not have consumed enough to cause damage."

Keith was checking him over, looking as worried as the other's sounded as he makes sure Regris was ok. Kinkade was checking his pulse while Shiro was already calling someone in charge of these kinds of incidents, looking very worried.

"Who told you that was safe?" Keith looked at him.

"...H-Hunk," Regris gulped, "B-but he said it was safe, he even showed me the bottles it came in!"

Everyone froze at his words. Lance raises a brow before he looks at the bottle of 'windex' before he carefully spritzes some on his arm. He gives it a light lick and then freezes. Everyone watches him, waiting for his verdict before Lance pulls back and smacks his lips a bit before his face went deadpan.

"..It's Gatorade. Hunk filled it with gatorade."

Keith goes very quiet before he slowly helped Regris up and rubs his stomach where he had tackled him, "...Why did you let him put gatorade in the windex bottle?"

"He said that's how humans drink it," He mumbled.

"...Oh babe no."

...

As Hunk finishes up the meal prep for tomorrow he put his apron on the chair and hummed as he stretches.

Another day gone by, another set of meals prepared for tomorrow. Now he could go and sit with his siblings and enjoy some good old disney movies and snacks his parents made!

A happy sigh leaves him as he starts to head for the door and open it...

...Only to be met with the domineering figure that is Antok.

"Uuuuh...hey man, what's up?" he smiles nervously.

Antok crossed his arms slowly, "...That was not nice prank to pull on Regris."

Hunk stands frozen a moment. Then steps back as Antok steps inside with the door sliding shut behind him.


	19. Photo Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins get a photo bomber wreaking havoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d write something cute and sweet ^^
> 
> Has not been beta read, hope you enjoy.

No one knew how he always managed to do it.

They try everything not to be in the same vicinity as him and try hard keep a look out when pictures were being taken so they could ensure that this...hooligan wouldn't jump in when they least expect it.

Lance hummed as he was quietly adjusting the angle of his phone to get a good photo, smiling a bit.

It was a rare day off from universe defending and honestly he really needed one. After all it wasn't easy having so many adoring fans around~.

"Hmmm let's see, if I just sit here...but then the light wont give me a good angle...but that galaxy is just so pretty and would make such a good background! Aaaaah!" He mumbled at his dilemma, too focused on getting a perfect picture to really notice anyone entering the rec. room.

"Ok ok...breathe Lance...ah this is good! This will be a good angle! Ok then..."

Lance made a pose as he stands by the window, holding the camera at just the right moment...!

_Click!_

The camera flashes and Lance smiles as he moves to look at the picture...and then made a noise of confusion. He squints a bit and leans in to make sure he wasn't seeing things...then puffed his cheeks when he sees a certain blade member standing behind him and making bunny ears behind his head.

"...Are you KIDDING ME!? ALL RIGHT WHERE DID YOU GO BUDDY!? VERY FUNNY!"

The Blade member had already ran out, snickering.

...

"So then I just press the button here?"

"Yes, dear."

"Huh, what an interesting way for humans to take photos!"

Lotor smiles softly before he carefully lifts up the phone, "So then you hold it up just like this. This is how Hunk showed me to hold of so we should be able to take it."

Allura looked excited as she stands in the rec. room with him. She takes a moment to fixe her white hair, humming softly as she pushes it back and smiles. Oh she hoped their first photo with an earth camera would turn out pretty! She leaned here head on Lotor's shoulder after a moment of fussing.

"Is this good?"

"That's perfect love," Lotor kissed her forehead before looking to the camera, "Now saw space mice!"

"Space Mice!"

The camera flashes, taking their photo. Allura clapped her hands excitedly as Lotor then brings up their photo...and he blinks in confusion when he sees a BOM member putting tel fingers up behind their heads. Allura snapped around to see the perpetrator disappear behind the door.

"Who was that?" Lotor raised a brow.

"Hmm? Oh that's just—"

...

Hunk carefully angled his camera quietly and hummed as he looked at his beautifully put together dish.

He had cooked the steaks to near perfection and he felt himself swelling with pride as he had set them up with a nice mash and some colorful vegetables he had picked up. Yes this was a five star alien dish and he would be damned if anyone said otherwise!

Now he just needed to get just the right frame and then he's have a great photo for whenever they would return home to Earth. Oh he can already hear his Mom's praise at his expertise! It made him warm and fuzzy to know he would make her proud and now he needed to calm himself so he wouldn't mess up the dish.

"All right baby, let's make you look good for the folks back home."

He snickers softly to himself before he narrows his eyes in concentration.

"Just a little bit...there!" he clicked the camera off with a flash. Hunk smiles before he twirls in excitement.

This was going to be so cool!

He was smile he carefully brings up the photo on screen to see of there were any edits he needed to make—

The moment he looks, his stomach just drops as he stares for a long moment. Instead of a beautiful picture of a dish he out together there's a picture of a certain blade stabbing into the meat. Hunk looked at his dish, eyes widening when he finds a huge chunk of the steak missing

The yellow paladin's eye twitches.

"...THAT SON OF A—!"

Some very colorful language can be heard by the people passing the kitchens.

...

Shiro sighed as he stands on the main deck, holding his phone up with the camera on. He looked himself over a moment, fixing his hair and trying to look at least ok looking.

Keith had told him some selfies around the ship might help boost his self confidence a little. It's been rough lately with the coalition breathing down his neck and trying to keep the peace so he needed a little pick me. And seeing as he didn't have much else to do, he may as well give this a try right?

With a deep breath Shiro practices a few expressions.

He must wanted to look happy for whoever he shows this to...if he shows this to anyone.

Humming, Shiro finally settles on a smile, not noticing the door sliding open. He makes sure the angle is good before pressing the button—

—and squeaks when he is smooched on the cheek as he takes the picture.

A laugh leaves Shiro as the big blade member hugs him and presses more kisses to his cheeks. His breath smelled a bit like steak but Shiro didn't mind. Not with butterflies in his stomach and a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey~!"

"Hi," Antok nuzzles his forehead, giving another kiss there, "Hmmmm~"

Another laugh leaves him as he presses more kisses to his face, like the lovestruck fool he was.

"..So who did you photo bomb on the way here?"

"Oh...just a few people. It was fun," Antok gives another nuzzles.

"Good."


	20. Wasabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak decides to be a sneak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy some Senvok
> 
> This has not been beta read and I hope you like!

Sendak hummed quietly as he was carefully putting the tiny sandwiches together.

He carefully pulled out the strange green substance that was picked up at the Space Mall by Haxus, as per the commander's request. After testing it on a few people, smiling to himself as he slowly squeezes it under the lettuce and cucumber with a smirk as he carefully makes sure that the bread was set just right~

Oh he couldn't wait to give these to Morvok. He loved him yes but he sometimes liked to mess with him.

He was just so cute when he was flustered and huffy.

Making sure the green food goop couldn't be smelled, Sendak smiled as he puts the sandwiches on the big blue plate and gives it a small spin to make sure they looked just right. Once satisfied he carries them out of his own kitchen and makes his way to the rec. room.

He was struggling to keep a straight face.

...

Morvok hummed as he was playing a small game to himself. He was sitting back on the couch, his tongue sticking out as he was matching the numbers and the shapes while completely engrossed.

With no work to be done he was just hanging around as the other commanders were walking about either getting tea, snacks or just chatting with each other quietly. It was quite a calm atmosphere to say the least.

Although he had caught a couple commanders giving him looks as he was humming to himself. Also seeing the positions he would switch to when playing his game. He would lie on his back, lie upside down, sit on the back of the couch, lie flat on his back with his feet on the armrest and other strange poses. He couldn't help it he liked to move around while he was focused on his game!

Plus it didn't help he would curse and throw his data pad when mad or he would squeal and jump about in joy.

What could he say? He loved his games. They made him relaxed and help him when he was stressed out or needed a mental break.

As he was matching the red squares, Morvok suddenly feels a shadow over him and looks up.

"Sen~" He purrs when he sees his mate standing over him.

His eyes lit up when he sees the plate of food on Sendak's hand as his ears perk up in delight. Oh~ what did his sweet ate bring for him on this nice day? Immediately his mood perks up.

"Hello Vok," Sendak leaned down and kissed his forehead with a soft purr, "I brought you a little something to eat. I wanted to make you a snack."

When the plate is lowered to him, Morvok's eyes lit up and he purrs in utter delight with a bright smile. The data pad now sat forgotten on the couch as he takes the plate of Naxzellan cucumber finger sandwiches as he purrs deeply. Oh this was such a treat! He rarely got to enjoy these and Sendak made the best ones!

"Thank you~ these look so good!" He leans up and kisses his cheek.

Sendak purred deeply, "Hmmm, I wanted to make you treat. Do enjoy."

Morvok giggled softly when he's given a light kiss before he picks up the first sandwich. He licks his lips as some drool dripped down his chin as he leans in to take a delicious, crisp crunch of one of the few healthy foods he enjoyed to eat.

_Crnch!_

He purrs as he chews the food happily. Oh he could taste every delicious bit of this one little samdwich. The crisp, cool cucumber, the yummy mayo, the spicy—

He suddenly freezes, "...Mmm...!"

Sendak tilted his head, still smiling as he start to laugh softly, "Something wrong honey?"

"..." Morvok paled as he looked down at the food slowly. His eyes start to water as he gulped softly and then looked at Sendak as he squeaked so quietly, "...Help."

He freezes when Morvok whimpered. Oh...Oh no he put too much. Oh no.

Gently he held Morvok's face, "Hey, hey it's ok...I know it burns terrible but it's no going to last long..."

"..You made..it...spicy!?" Morvok wheezes as he started to cough. Oh he did NOT like this!

The Emperor's favorite commander smiled sheepishly, "...Guilty."

...

Sendak sighed softly as he lies on the couch in the living room. His legs hung over the arm rest as he grumbles quietly to himself as he had a blanket covering him and glares at the ceiling.

He could hear Morvok snoring from the bedroom.

So he may have gone a little too far with this one, but he was just trying to make a joke. He hadn't meant to put too much on the sandwiches but he still tried. He sighed quietly as he picks up the water and sips.

Should he have done that? No probably not. But it was just meant to be funny. Was it worth it?

...No. He wanted snuggles.

"..Stupid spicy green stuff," he mumbled as he slides down a bit.


	21. The fun uses of Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins did not expect what they did when Keith stops in for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do something where Keith and Kolivan were in on the joke together, it warms my soul to think they would.
> 
> Also what Shiro is saying: “Leave me the F**k alone” and “Are you f***ing kidding me?!”
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, this has not been beta read.

Lance didn't know what to expect of his rival turned friend Keith.

In all honesty be learned to try and be prepared for the unexpected from the half galra. He may annoy Lance but he was there when the Blue Paladin needed counsel and support. Besides he seemed like a pretty cool guy now that they were apart of a team and Shiro seemed to help balance him out.

He hums as he approaches the kitchen with a quiet whistling sound.

It had been such a while since he had last seen Keith after he had gone to work with the Marmora. It was almost weird to see him back here after so many months apart and he really hoped things didn't change too much.

After all he had a mullet he needed to tease him about~

As he approached the rec room where he was told he would be, he hears an ungodly shriek. It fills the entire castle, letting everyone know that the normally chill and friendly Yellow Paladin who cooked such delicious meals, gave emotional support and was all around a nice person, was very very angry.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SULLY YOUR TASTE BUDS KEITH!? ARE YOU MAD!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?"

Lance blinked, slightly stunned.

In all his time knowing Hunk he had rarely, if ever, been that pissed with anyone. He vaguely remembers him grabbing James by the shirt collar once and giving him the death glare when he almost made Hunk burn his famous soufflés.

This though? This was Hunk going nuclear and whatever Keith did really sent him over the edge.

Lance ran the rest of the way to the rec. room where he could already see Pidge peaking in.

"DO YOU HAVE NO TASTE KEITH!? WHAT DID THE BLADE DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU HATE FOOD!? WHY WHY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR POOR MOUTH?"

He raises a brow at how sick Pidge looked, her face pale and in that moment she shuddered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lance raised a brow.

"It's...terrible..." Pidge gulps, before covering her mouth.

Now a bit wary and weirded out, Lance looked into the room...and feels his stomach instantly churn.

There was Keith, sitting at the table. Shiro had his head thunked down on said table and making a muffled sound of despair while Hunk now seemed to be foaming at the mouth. All because of what Keith was eating.

A large container of _mayonnaise_ and beside it an empty jar of peanuts. That, as Lance takes a closer look, were _in the mayo._

A high pitched noise leaves Lance that was a cross between a screech and a squeak.

Keith was unperturbed as he takes another spoonful, and looks up to see Lance, "Oh hey La-"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Lance grabs at his own hair, eye twitching, "DID YOU DEVELOP SOME KIND OF WEIRD ALIEN TASTE BUDS OR SOMETHING!? HUH!? ARE..ARE YOU MAD AT US!?"

The red paladin blinks and opens his mouth to answer when Kolivan comes in.

"Hey everyone what—?"

"KOLIVAN!" Hunk had literal tears down his face, "Kolivan heeeeelp! I think Keith is suffering a mental breakdown! He's eating peanuts in mayonnaise, is he sick or something!? Is this a galra thing!?"

Kolivan blinked a bit and raised a brow at the scene of four freaking out paladins and his agent. He looked at Keith with a raised brow and hummed softly.

"I don't think anything is wrong here, Keith is just enjoying a snack, aren't you?" he smiles like nothing was wrong.

Keith hummed, "Mhm, it's really good. I tried to offer some but I think I gave Shiro an aneurysm."

_"Shitsukēndayo,"_ Shiro hissed from where he sits, slowly turning his head to glare at Keith.

"Well you don't have to be rude," Keith mumbled as takes another spoonful, "Would you like some, sir?"

"Let me grab another spoon," Kolivan hummed. much to the shock and horror of everyone else, "Oh this looks very good Keith. Did you use the salted or honey roasted peanuts?"

"Honey roasted, I'm not an animal."

Pidge gagged before she shakes her head, "Mm-mm, Mm-mm, nope I'm out of here.." she shudders as she walks away, holding her churning stomach.

_"Zakenna yo!?"_ Shiro stands before he growls and he continues to growl to himself in Japanese as he leaves. He was NOT going to sit and witness anymore of this!

Hunk...Hunk just looked ready to cry before he turns to leave, "If this is our punishment for something terrible, universe, than I am so so sorry..." he hissed as he walks out, "I need to go and put my face in a pillow and scream for a while."

Lance just stares at the two in complete disbelief. He wasn't serious. He could NOT be serious.

Kolivan took a spoonful of the abomination and eats it with a soft hum.

All color drains from Lance as he feels his soul eject from his body. After a moment of complete silence, Lance turns and just shuffles away with a shaky breath, feeling like he had just witnessed the work of demons. This was NOT how he wanted to reunite with his friend today!

Keith and Kolivan wait calmly until they couldn't hear their footsteps...and then they laughed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they fell for it!" Keith wheezed.

Kolivan snickered, "They're as gullible as Antok was when I did it to him! Did they really think I was going to let you eat mayo with peanuts in it?"

Keith covered his mouth as he snickers and lifts a spoonful of the "mayo", "I feel a little bad making Shiro angry enough to slip into Japanese but it was worth it to see the look on everyone else's faces! Oh man..."

"I'm just surprised they didn't smell the vanilla," Kolivan hums as he takes another spoonful, "And that you like vanilla yogurt mixed with honey roasted peanuts too."

"Ah they'll get over it," He hummed softly "Though I think I'll make it up to them later."

Kolivan snorted and gently pat his head with a warm smile. Ah it warms his heart to know Krolia’s son is a mischievous as she was when she was his age.


	22. Made you Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throk is not pleased with the presence of the little prince while he’s working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something with smol Lotor. I love the thought of him pranking commanders with his trusted kitty
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ^^ this has not been beta read.

Throk hummed as he sips his tea quietly, looking at the the data and analyzing the work of his lieutenant, Dagri. He blows the steam off the top.

Honestly he was very bored right now. So very, undeniably bored.

There was nothing but work, work, work and it was slowly destroying his brain as he mumbled to himself. He just wanted to throw all this work out the air lock and go jump back into his bed and cuddles his husband into the bed. Ah but if he didn't finish the work then he would be reduced to a smear on the floor by his own commander.

He sighed quietly as he taps on the screen, narrowing his eyes, "Stupid quiznaking reports...why are there so many?"

As he cracks his fingers he doesn't hear the small footsteps as he flicks his wrist to get a kink out of it. He sighed softly.

A grunt escapes him when he feels a suddenly weight on his chair.

"Hello Commander Throk."

He freezes a moment, then bites back a groan. He swipes another report off his screen, not even bothering to look up in order fo see who was troubling him. Just by the small voice alone he already know who it was.

"Prince Lotor," he brings up another file, "What brings you here this day hm?"

Slowly he signs off that report before sending it to Janka's channel.

He heard the boy clear his throat, "Father sent me. He wanted me to get an up close look at what commanders do to further the empire's glory."

"Hmm, you don't say?" he taps at one report and scowls at how incompetent it was before deleting it.

Honestly why did Zarkon think it a good idea to let his heir roam like he owned the place? A child his age shouldn't be left unattended and Throk tried to listen for the sharp, tell tale heels of his governess. He brings up another report to look over.

"I was actually here to ask where the other commanders are? Like Sendak or Raht?"

Trying not to snap, Throk huffed, "Commander Sendak is busy with a colonization mission and General Raht is assisting Commander Gnov in the Sinle Quadrant. Sorry to disappoint."

Lotor huffed, the twelve year old crossing his arms a bit as he observes Throk, "Well..what about Prorok?"

"Supervising the newly appointed Commander Trugg."

"Hmmm Ladnok?"

"On leave on planet Mi'Lei," he swipes to the next report.

"Ranveig."

"He was just sent to the frontlines."

"Well what about—"

"Branko is currently overtaking Olkarion, Drick is at the moment occupied with taking down a rebellion, C.G. is on medical leave to recover from his prosthetic surgery, Janka is too busy in his little corner of the Empire, Kreutzag has gone to the Sand lands of the Merforian Sector and Sniv is undergoing punishment," Throk at this point was now slamming his finger down on the button hard enough to almost crack the nail.

For a few moments there's blessed silence as Throk continues his work. That's all he wanted, was to finish his work and go have a nice long cuddle with his husband. That's all he wanted right now, Not to deal with Zarkon's brat who should not even be here.

Why couldn't he have just been found by one of the lieutenants?

"...What about Commander Mar or Commander Bogh?"

_Universe give me the patience of a thousand druids. Please._ "Bogh is too busy on his own base shielding a Galra colony and Mar is scouting for new planets."

Lotor frowned a moment, "Then what are _you_ doing hmm?"

"Filling out reports from my soldiers," Throk swipes the next report rather sharply.

"Why? Shouldn't you be out there expanding?"

He growls in his throat to keep calm, "I am needed here. Besides my territory is large enough at the moment and manageable. Why expand now before I can settle the territory I currently have? It makes no senses to expand now when the planets I own are still new? I need to first set the roots before finding more."

"...Why?"

He snorts. Oh he can sense the headache this would lead to already.

"Because we need resources. Constantly. Now you should return to your governess before she finds you're gone. I wouldn't want you to get your little hands whipped," Throk sneered a little, still never looking up from his work.

If this kid thinks he's afraid of him in anyway he was in for a surprise.

Lotor was quiet a moment as he stares at Throk and grimaces. He wanted to shout at him for his insolence, to his him with his fists and belittle him. He then looked up though when he catches familiar movement before he smirks to himself.

"All right, Commander Throk. I will leave you to your oh so important reports..." He turns to walk to the door.

_Good riddance,_ Throk picks up another data pad that contained only more reports.

"Oh. And Commander Throk?" Lotor stops at the door and looks back with a smile that spelled trouble, "I'd watch out for those who are above you. You never know when they'll pounce."

Throk frowned deeply to the point there's a scowl on his face. He has half a mind to turn around and give this brat a piece of his mind. Though...what did he mean by that.

Against his better judgement he looks up—

"Mrrow!"

"AAAAH!" Throk screeched as he suddenly has a face full of cat belly and claws sinking into his ears and neck

Kova was growling and hissing as the poor commander tries to grab at the cat, his chair spinning in his struggles as he gives muffled curses. Though in this chaotic moment he could hear Lotor laughing from the door way, covering his mouth as mischievious mirth was glimmering in those purple eyes.

"LOT—"

"Made you look~"

Kova hisses and digs his claws deeper as Throk shrieks.


	23. Slippery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floor is quiet slippery this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like giving Sam some attention ^^
> 
> Enjoy! Has not been beta read

He had woken up extra early today.

Quietly he walked to where the supply closet was with the floor buffer and got the floor wax that was kept on the top shelf. It was early morning, too early to be up for breakfast, but not too early that it would be suspicious to hear someone cleaning. Besides this buffer wasn't very loud so it would help on his plans.

Sam snickered to himself as he carefully begins to get ready.

He had about ten minutes to get the entire corridor that the cafeteria entrance was on and he knows that he would need to be quick but thorough. He had already instructed his wife to stay in bed as he planned to just make her breakfast back in their quarters as he had access to the security cameras of that hall.

This wax was specially made by his wife, so it would take fifteen to twenty minutes to dry.

Which mean that he would have almost 20 minutes of laughter to enjoy his prank come to fruition.

An almost demonic grin forms on his face as he began his work

...

Kinkade yawned as he stretches his arms over his head and fixes his pajamas so he didn't look too much of a mess to everyone. He sighed quietly as he cracks his neck, his shoulders and then his knuckles and picks up his camera.

"Ok, ok...let's see what today brings us..." He smiled a bit as he hears Ina waking up. He turns on his camera and situates it, "Ok...Day 67 and counting. It's another morning on the Atlas here. We're all getting ready for a busy day of moving more refugees to the coalition planets and getting resources as well as support from the Galra. Everyone's a bit exhausted from training to hard yesterday and running drills but hopefully today things will be less intense."

The door to the corridor opens, "From what Hunk's lady friend tells me, they're serving the alien version of cinnamon rolls. I'm hoping we can get there early enough to see his process of making them."

The MFE pilot made his way in the direction of the cafeteria, smiling as he imagines how it was going to taste.

"If we're lucky, I'm hoping the people who make this treat will be on board to explain the cultural signif—AAAAH!"

One minute Ryan Kinkade was walking normally. The next he had lost his footing and fallen flat on his back, his head smacking on the floor. The camera floats over him as he groans from the throbbing now going through his skull.

"..Ow...ow...ow..."

He can hear running coming towards him.

Veronica turns the corner and blinks, "Whoa, hey what happened to you?"

"Uuuugh...I don't know...please help.." he mumbled from the floor

She sighed softly and shook her head as she starts walking to him, "Did you slip or someTHIIII—"

Suddenly there's another body that lands on Kinkade and knocks the wind out of him that was only Veronica losing her footing. A grunt escapes him as he tries to catch some air in his lungs. How was she so heavy on him?

"Oh shoot!" Rizavi's voice could be heard, "Hold on you two! Nadia Rizavi at your servi—WHOA!"

Another wheeze leaves Kinkade as Rizavi too slides across the slick floor and lands on him and Veronica. He can hear the McClain woman's hiss of pain when his fellow pilot had landed directly on her back.

"Oooow...why are the floors so slick...?" Veronica winces.

More footsteps can be heard, "What in the cosmos is going on—AAAAAAH!"

"Oh god Acxa no—!"

He swears when Acxa slips, she ends up sliding across the ground on her back and skids right into the three of them, and in the process ends up moving him into the wall from the impact. The alien woman grunts as she raises her head with a look of annoyance and guilt

There's a sudden snort that's followed by a low whistle, "Wooooow Kinkade. It seems the ladies are really falling for you."

Ryan frowns and tilts his head back and then frowning with his eyes narrowed at Lance. He was snickering from where his corridor meets the one connected to the cafeteria. Veronica growls as she sits up and glares at him.

"Did you have anything to do with this!?" she hisses, eyes gleaming with a fiery wrath of a thousand suns.

"Pffft. I wish, but no. I have something I call beauty sleep. Every minute counts in order to keep this face fresh and youthful. Now if you'll excuse me I have some breakfast to—" Lance did not see the annoyed Acxa's leg stick out and trip him to send him sliding further than she had across the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HOLY MOTHER—"

Which ended with him crashing into commander Iverson's legs.

Ryan winces in sympathy when Iverson ends up landing on his stomach and there's a loud crack coming from his back. Lance ends up hitting a wall with his feet over his head while looking dazed. A groan of pain leaves the older man.

"...Whoever did this...I will find you," Rizavi hisses softly, "And I will retaliate!"

...

A snicker escapes Sam as he lied back on his bed, an arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders and leaning his head against hers.

Colleen hummed as she sips her coffee and giggles, "You certainly went all out with this one dear."

"What can I say? When I pull pranks I either go big or I stay in bed."

A soft smile graces her lips, "To think the kids think they get the prank stuff from me..." she gently pushes his grey hair back with a smile as he leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Aw don't sell yourself short love. You make such convincing cupcakes out of meatloaf and mashed potatoes," He snickers as he remembers that prank, smiling when it earns him a snort and a small nudge.

What better way to spend his morning than with chaos and cuddling the most amazing woman ever?


	24. A Little Too Much Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone keeps taking from his lunch, Gyrgan takes matters into his own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alanzo is my little oc I made a while back. He is Coran’s lovely husband who works in the medical wing and they have a son named Garrett. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This has not been beta read.

Gyrgan's eye twitches as he opens his food container and finds—for the seventh time this month—that his favorite Nalquodian Crab Knots have been swiped away.

He glares at the place where his delicious works had culinary art once were while his stomach rumbles almost angrily. The first time this happened, Gyrgan hadn't been too angry. After all he knows people can get exceptionally hungry and make mistakes when grabbing their lunch.

The second time, he was a little annoyed, but he assumed maybe this person had forgotten their lunch and took the most filling thing from Gyrgan's lunch box. Again, the Yellow Paladin was understanding, but wished this person had just asked him first before taking them.

After the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and now seventh time though? Gyrgan was getting very annoyed.

He had tried everything to ward off this thief: putting spice in the breading, drizzling it with Itutu sauce (a delicious but very bad smelling sauce), over salting it, not seasoning it enough, and anything else his wife and Blaytz had suggested he try to ward off this person.

No luck whatsoever.

He was REALLY starting to lose his patience and when he was angry it effected Yellow, which meant flying would be quite difficult for a while. Then that would leave Voltron down a pilot.

Gyrgan snapped the box shut and clasped his fingers to rest his chin on his knuckles. He needed to think of how he could catch the one who has been stealing from him and he sighed quietly. He really did not want to put drugs in his food but he also really did not want to be responsible for someone dying.

Still...if this person can survive the past attempts to dissuade them then he hoped they were prepared for this one.

Mind made up, Gyrgan stood and made his way to the Altean medical bay since the Castleship was currently docked there. Perhaps he could ask one of the doctors there what might be the safest laxative to use on someone. If there wasn't any he could use though he would need to look into other means. Perhaps Zarkon's people might—?

"Gyrgan?"

He jumped a bit, drawn out of his own thoughts when he arrives at the doors to the infirmary, "Oh! Oh Alanzo I didn't notice you!"

And Altean man with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in traditional healer robes smiles, his green markings positively glowing.

"Oh it's all right. I can be very quiet when I'm in the zone. What brings you here?"

"Well..." Gyrgan sighed "Someone has been eating my lunch. And no matter what tactics I use to try and dissuade them nothing has helped in the slightest. It's like they can't seem to take the hint and I have no idea who it is."

Alanzo hummed and tapped his chin, "Hmm..if you've come here in the hopes of me giving you laxatives, I'm afraid I cannot without risking the one receiving them getting sick. After all each one affects people differently."

The Yellow Paladin sighed, looking defeated, "I see..I wouldn't want that to happen...

"However—" Gyrgan perked right up, as Alanzo smiles, "I have a pure extract of mint you can use. It will give that person a hard time but it won't cause any internal damage. I use it for Coran and our son Garret when their stomachs act up."

Gyrgan's eyes widen when Alanzo reaches into his pocket and hands him the vial.

"Now you can use as much as you wish, but remember to bring the bottle back. My husband is planing a trip to the club with Alfor and Blaytz soon, so I will need it for my Hubby's for stomach."

"..Coran is a lucky man, Alanzo. Thank you," Gyrgan smiled softly, "I'll bake you a nice big pot of my wife Saffron's oxhoof stew."

"Splendid!"

He waves to the man, before he turns and walks off with a small pep in his step.

...

The next day, Gyrgan hums as he sits with his three of his friends and fellow paladins.

When he opens his container he finds that only half of his crab knots were eaten as he pulls his food out. He rumbled quietly and tilts his head before Zarkon looked over.

"..Did someone go through your lunch Gyrgan?"

He sighed as Blaytz looks over, "Oh whoa I thought you made four of those not two!"

"Ah well...I think whoever did take them certainly has learned their lesson now," He picks up one and looks it over, "Hmmm make that two and one fourth. Ah well looks like it's just the salad and tea for me again."

Alfor frowned before taking a bite of his mishwa nut butter and junniberry honey sandwich, "Well they're lucky we didn't catch them," He huffs, "No one should be robbed of their lumch!"

"Seconded," Zarkon pulled out his meat skewers before offering one to Gyrgan, "If we were on Daibazaal, the thief's actions would be punishable by a good lashing."

"Thank the stars were not there," Blaytz mumbled as he picks up some sushi.

"...Where is Trigel?"

As if on cue, the door opens and there's a quiet groan. Slowly, with her feet dragging on the floor, Trigel made her way forwards with her arms around her stomach. Immediately Alfor stood and pulled a chair out for her across from Gyrgan as she groans. Her aching stomach was growling in pain as she leaned back against her seat.

"Damn Gel, what happened? You look like Coran on fish wrap night," Blaytz rubbed her back, looking concerned.

"Uuuuugh...I just ate something...really minty..."

"Doesn't mint make Dalterion's have indigestion?"

In that moment, Gyrgan's eyes lock with Trigel as the others fuss over. Trigel seemed to grow paler before she groans and hugs her stomach harder.

When she looks up again, she sees Gyrgan with an evil grin on his face. Her own face pales as she stares at him in realization.

"You must have eaten something you shouldn't have, Trigel."

With that, he picks up his tea and sips loudly.


	25. Switch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Acxa reaches the end of her patience she likes to be creative when messing with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Acxa is the best prankster because it’s always unexpected.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta resd.

When she had seen the toy, sitting there on display in that shop and seeming to be beckoning to her there was no use resisting grabbing the toy with an idea swimming through her head.

It was rare she ever got inspiration for pranks.

After years of being on the run, looking over her shoulder and serving under an exiled prince it left very little time for fun.

But things were calmer now. There wasn't any need to run for a while, and Lotor seemed content at this moment in time. This means that she could start having a little fun before work had to be done. Besides it would be fun to have Ezor being the one pranked for once instead of being on the receiving end.

Kova mewled as he hops up on to her shoulders and purrs.

"Hey there, lovely boy," Acxa reached up and stroked his head, "Narti looking for me?"

"Mrow~"

"Thought so," She kissed the top of his head before making her way towards the exit, where her lover waited.

_What were you buying?,_ she signed to her, bedore trilling when a kiss is pecked to her nose.

Acxa only smiled, "You'll see. I'm going to prank Ezor and Zethrid."

_...This will be interesting._

...

Ezor hummed as she leans back against Zethrid's back, chewing on some gum as she skims through the fashion magazine she had grabbed. Her antennae was curled around her head as Zethrid was playing a small game with a huff. She could hear the tiny firing noises of laser guns.

"Hmmm..." She twitched her ears when she hears Lotor step in.

"Ezor, Zethrid."

"Lotor," they said in unison.

The Prince sighed as he sits down, his hair wrapped up in a towel and for once wearing some relaxing clothes with a rumble. Stars he's been so stressed out these past couple months. So far there was slow progress on the ships, the Witch was breathing down his neck, the paladins were proving to be less trouble than he thought and so far the galra weren't giving them too much trouble.

While that might ease most people, Lotor wasn't as at ease as he led others to believe.

But he sometimes needed a break from his own paranoia.

Besides it was calm outside, the galaxies looked lovely and everything in the world was going very nicely—

" _EZOOOOOR_!"

...Ah. There it is.

Lotor sits down and turns his chair away to put on cartoons.

Ezor looks up, quirking a brow as Acxa came stomping in with a growl.

"Hey blue girl, what's up?"

"What's up?" Acxa stands over her, "What's UP!? You—" she pointed a finger at Ezor's face, "—at my Curilla chips! ALL OF THEM!"

A snort leaves Ezor as she looks up, looking quite amused, "Really? What can I say? Your food was good. Why can't you go out and buy more?" She turns another page of her magazine.

"Because they are LIMITE EDITION! I can only get them puigian ranch flavored once a year!"

"Well I guess thar's too bad Acxa," Ezor hums and blows another gum bubble.

Zethrid looks up, "Looks like you'll just have to wait a while—"

_Click._

Both women freeze when the tip of Acxa's gun presses to Ezor's skull and she had clicked it to show the safety up. Ezor is completely still as she processes what exactly is happening before she looks up slowly at Acxa so the fun pointed between her eyes.

"H-hey there that's n-not funny A-Acxa," she tried to laugh it off, but it only came off anxious when Acxa only gives her a glare, "U-Um...L-Lotor?"

He had turned around at the click of the gun and he stares in a mix of disbelief and caution. Though as his eyes look over the gun he relaxes since Ezor wouldn't see and Zethrid was too occupied with trying to think of how to save her girlfriend. He quirked an amused brow at Acxa before he turned back.

"You brought this on yourself, Ezor."

"WHAT!?"

Acxa smirks slightly before frowning just as quick, "You have pushed me to the limit of my patience Ezor. I didn't snap when you took my breakfast yesterday, I didn't snap when you disobeyed and questioned my orders and I definitely didn't snap when you took my knife collector set to use as your personal weapons. But eating my limited edition snacks without permission?" She leans in with a glare, "I cannot abide."

Ezor began to sweat and started to try and think of an escape, stars how was she going to get out of this one!?

"N-Narti! NARTI HELP! YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS LOST HER MIND!"

All that answers from a distance is an annoyed she certainly wasn't going to step in.

"Say high to the star makers for me."

Ezor's eyes widen when she sees Acxa's finger start to pull the trigger.

"NO!"

A large weight goes over Ezor as Zethrid tries to 'shield' her. She clung to her mate and whimpers softly as she waits for the aound of discharge. At least she would go out with her wonderful lover's arms around her...

Out of nowhere, a merry little tune suddenly plays.

Ezor blinked before she lifted her head and blinked, as Zethrid cracks and eye open. What fills their vision suddenly is a bunch of little bubbles that move around the room. Kova mewls as he pads in, pupils big as he watches them come floating down.

Acxa's face had broken into a smile, as Lotor starts to snicker. She pulls the trigger of her mew toy gun and causes more bubbles to come out and dance around the room as she snickers softly. Kova flops on the ground and paws at the air for the bubbles now with a happy purr. So many fun things!

"...You brat." Ezor glares at her, "You...you quiznaking little..."

As Zethrid finally processed what was going on, she covered her face in embarassment, "Acxa whyyyy?!"

"Well you did eat all my chips."

"...Oh go suck on a quiznak." 


	26. Spiced Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfor and Blaytz are quite the pair of pranksters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Honerva loves to talk about cats as much as she does quintessence. I hope you guys enjoy,
> 
> Has not been beta read.

"Do you have the spices?"

"Yes Alfie."

"Ok, and you're sure they're spicy enough?"

"You want to try it yourself?"

"...No."

"Then let's get moving. Now do you remember what to do?"

Alfor raised a brow as he watches Blaytz slide the satchel of ground up organic devil's coral into his pocket. The two had been planning this prank for over three months in order to ensure it would succeed. They had gotten the right spice where only a little would suffice, so their target wouldn't smell it right away.

"Of course I know what to do Blaytz, we've been planning this for a while," The Altean King huffed.

"I know I know, I just want to go over it one more time, just to be clear!"

The Altean sighed again, "I'm going to distract Honerva long enough for you to slip the spice in, and then watch as she drinks the coffee through the hacked security feed you installed."

"Good~" Blaytz pats his head with a grin.

...

Honerva hummed softly as she quietly looks over the readings from the rift, her coffee sitting at her desk as Kova laid by the window, purring deeply as he was stretched out to bask on the warm sunlight. It was a rather pretty day out, a perfect one for a nice picnic. Maybe if she finished this quick she could look for Zarkon so they could sit together outside for lunch.

A small giggle escapes her thinking of the Emperor. He was such a sweetheart and quite the lovely dork. Supportive, attentive and very handsome to look at. Stars she can just imagine what kind of silly expression he would make if she asked him out for a picnic.

As she starts to daydream a little—she is a person with hopes and dreams after all—a dopey smile of her own forms on her face as she looks at the pretty swamp lily he had left for her. How he knew she loved the color purple was a mystery but she would press the flower later for safe keeping.

"Honerva?"

She jumps a bit, before swiveling in her chair, "Y-Yes? Oh hello Alfor! I did not see you there, how are you?"

A sheepish smile graces her lips when she sees her old friend, hands clasped over her lap as she smiles sheepishly.

Alfor chuckles softly, "Ehehehe, sorry about that, I didn't meant to spook you. I am well, you?"

"Ah well I'm well i suppose. I just finished putting together my data logs from todays quintessence level testing! Oh wait until you see what—!"

"Ah! I was actually here to ask you about something!" Alfor waves a hand to get her attention, "Ah you see, Melenor and I were thinking of getting a cat. But we aren't sure what one would suit our home and lifestyle. I thought since you have one you would know what might be best...?"

If it were possible, he saw a flash in her eyes before Honerva rushes up to him, with a big grin, "Are you serious Alfor? You're not messing with me?"

"No no no," he laughed nervously, "Why would I ever want to do that?"

A squeal—a sound he never thought he would hear come from her—escapes her as she takes his hands with a slight bounce, "Of course I will help you find a cat Alfor! I would be happy to! In fact I can look up a few for you right now! Here..."

Alfor watches her with wide eyes as she shows him a vast array of different cats from Altean long hair flat faces to the adorable galra tundra bobtail. From the corner of his eyes he can see Blaytz slowly moving in with the parcel.

"Now the nalquodian fin frill cat is an interesting creature! it can live on land and water and is perfect if one of you was allergic to fur and or dander. They're so very sociable and friendly. And when it's dark they have luminescent fins that flow in the dark. They're good for children should you and Mellie decide to try," she grins, "Oh oh! And there's the Rygnirathian sandy mane short fur. They are so cuddly and sweet, also a good choice for children! Oh and look at this Dalterion fleetfoot!"

He keeps sneaking small glances at Blayt, trying to signal him to hurry the quiznak up. As much as he loved cats he reaaaally did not want to get one before discussing it with Melenor. After all he knows the moment she sees that fluffy rygnirathian that will be it.

Blaytz carefully pours the spicy substance as Honerva then explains proper care and why not to declaw/clip the nails of cats.

"Huh, I see well that is very good to know Honerva!" Alfor smiled while trying to buy Blaytz enough time to make a hasty retreat, "Though if I'm judging the time right, I should really be heading out to meet Blaytz, but do send me more information about the cats please!"

She blinks, then smiles, "Of course Alfor. I'll make sure to send as much as I can later! Have a food afternoon!"

He gives her a wave before he scurries off.

Honerva sighed softly as she picks up her mug. She knows she should have just dismissed him to continue her work but she also just needed a break to just talk about something she loved as much as her work. One of those things being cats.

"I hope he finds a good match," She reaches out and pets Kova, who purrs before she take a big gulp of her coffee.

...

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Blaytz wheezes as he hugs his stomach, laughing as he watches the live feed of Honerva fanning at her burning mouth whilst Alfor was trying to keep his laughter quieter. Honestly though it was kind of funny to see her losing her cool as she runs around the lab looking for something to cool her throat.

"Oh my stars I didn't thing her markings could glow that bright holy shells!"

Alfor snickered, "They only do that when she's completely taken by surprise! She didn't even see us coming! Ahahahaha!"

"I need to save a recording of this!"

If the two of them weren't so preoccupied with each other they might have noticed that a certain presence casting a shadow over them.

Two large hands grip the two by their heads.

"Ow! Ow ow!"

"What the—"

It was then that Zarkon leaned in so his head was placed between their heads as he narrowed his eyes, "...Would someone like to explain to me why Honerva looks to be screaming and in pain?"

The two gulped thickly. Judging by the glare directed at the two of them, they knew no matter what answer they gave they would be in big trouble.

"...Quiznak."


	27. Jump Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haxus saw and opportunity and he took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this one is so short. I hope you guys still enjoy it.
> 
> Has not been beta read.

Haxus hummed softly as he made sure he had what he needed for this early morning.

In a case he had a mask, a steak knife and loose fitting clothing as he stood outside the window of the empire issued apartments made for commanders and generals of the Main Fleet. The morning light was pouring in through as the first lights of morning were gleaming in on the tenants homes.

The building was about three stories, and some lights could be seen on in different windows.

Thankfully his target window was on the ground floor.

It was rare he found the opportunity to have a little fun and prank his commander. After all he just liked to make things...interesting from time to time.

Carefully he slid on the pure white mask that'a normally used as protective gear in crashball games, before picking up the large knife and checking to make sure it was still sharp. He checks his reflection a moment to make sure he looked like the horror movie villain Sendak hated since they were cadets. He can still remember Sendak's screech when the character Mur came rushing out on the screen.

It had been the funniest thing Haxus had ever heard and he knew this would surely earn him a shriek if he times it just right.

Satisfied, Haxus begins to make his way to the one opened window that had a flower on it.

...

Sendak hummed softly as he had an arm around his lover, feeling the cool morning breeze on his thick fur as he feels nimble fingers card through said fur.

He was tempted to wake up, but also not to wake up. After all he was on leave and he wouldn't mind in the slightest sleeping in with someone to snuggle. It was a luxury he rarely got to indulge in and it just made him very happy knowing someone was waiting to wake up with him.

Slowly he moves so he was pressed up against the other's back.

He knows the sun would soon be shining in and waking them up but right now he's just very pleased with being lazy and cuddly until they came to full wakefulness. As he was about to playfully nip the other's ear, he heard it.

_Scrrr. Scrrr. Scrrr._

His ears twitch anxiously when he hears the light scratching. He cracked his one eye opened a bit before be heard more scratching.

**_Scrr. Scrr. Scrr._ **

It had gotten louder now. He gulped heavily a moment before he took in slow deep breaths. Perhaps it was a stray cat on the window sill. Or a vermin mouse in the walls making a ruckus. If it was neither of those things he reminds himself that he has a large prosthetic sitting beside him by the bed that he can attach at any moment and scare off whatever was coming after him.

If anything was coming after him.

The scratching suddenly was replaced by metallic dragging behind him. He swallows thickly before he sees a shadow cast over him and his mate.

_"One two, Mur is coming to get you, three four, best to shut the door, five six..."_

_...No. No no no no no...It's all in your head. This is a bad dream, just a bad, bad dream...!_

_"..Seven eight, stay up late, nine ten..."_

Against his better judgement, Sendak looked back slowly.

_"Never wake again~"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Haxus didn't even have a moment to laugh when a pillow connects right with his face. Then as he started to pull it down he gets a swift kick to the stomach, then a punch to his cheek.

"ACK OW! HEY!"

"I don't know what the quiznak is going on, but what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Haxus hisses as he hugs his stomach in pain. Stars above how did someone this old kick so hard?!

He looks up and sees Sendak is gripping his sheets and holding them up close to his nose as he stares at them. The fur around his head and neck was puffed up to make him look bigger despite how spooked he was feeling.

"...Wait. What the quiznak are you doing here!?"

"I LIVE here with Sendak you idiot!"

Haxus stares a moment before he snaps up his mask and stares at Kolivan like he just grew five heads.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me string bean!"

"Since when...how did you even...why didn't...!?"

Sendak was sinking further into the covers, but his fur was starting to lower as be watches his lieutenant and his lover were talking.

"Because it is none of your business," Kolivan huffs, "And why did you think it necessary to sneak in on us while we were sleeping dressed like something after a cheesy horror knock off, Hmm?"

Haxus' eye twitches, "In my defense, Sendak's scream is funny."

"Not for me!" Sendak hisses from the bed, "You jerk!"

The lieutenant rolls his eyes before he stends, "Oh fine fine, you big baby. I'm sorry for s caring you and provoking your secret lover."

Kolivan crossed his arms, "And?"

"..What?"

"...Stars above, you are testing my patience."

"Hey! I did not ask you to kick me in the stomach sir!"

A sigh leaves Sendak as he slowly hunkers down and just watches now. As much as he hated the prank he found their bickering quite amusing. He chuckled quietly before relaxing to just watch and try hard not to giggle at them.

Stars now did he end up with two funny men in his life?"


	28. Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has made a mistake when he attempts to prank Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an itch to have one of the MFE pilots be prankster but fails at it. and James kinda needs punch in the face.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.

He wanted it all to go perfectly.

Well, maybe not perfectly, like of the target of this prank was to somehow do something to further humiliate himself, that's fine with James. He had planned it all carefully and even roped in his boyfriend and rizavi to help him out with his scheme, Besides, it's been boring the last couple days and he just wanted a little excitement.

Besides if he calculated everything correctly then tomorrow morning he'd hear very loud laughing from the cafeteria, including his own.

"..You're sure this is going to work?"

James looked back and then smiles and saunters over to lie down next to Ryan, "Oh I'm completely, one hundred percent sure."

Kinkade sighed and closed his book to wrap his arm around his boyfriend with a tired smile.

"I guess. I mean you did go out of your way to make it fool proof. Though...why did you target Keith? I thought the bad blood between you guys was dealt with," he nuzzled him softly.

He grumbled as he hugged his tall lover and pushes his face into his neck, "Let's say he did something to really get me riled up."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Ryan raised a brow before he quietly strokes his hair, "Care to tell me what exactly you have planned for him?"

A grin forms on James' face before he looks up, "Well first he's going to walk out the door and the first thing he will step in is a sticky puddle of goop that Rizavi snuck in to put on the floor. Then as he walks out his bedroom door, a bucket of chocolate milk will fall on top of him, which will then trigger a bunch of paintballs to be fired at him and cover him in permanent red pain that will take days to wash out and the cherry one top? When he tries to leave his quarters a big, giant balloon filled with three week old food goo will fall on him."

A brow rises as Ryan watches the giddy mischief shining in James' eyes, "...Remind me NEVER to get on your..." he yawned, "Bad side..."

James chuckled before kisses his cheek, "Let's get some sleep yeah lover boy?"

"Mmm, yes, sleep good..." he kissed James' nose, "Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"You too Ryan, you too..." He stretches before he hunkers down for snuggles with his love, humming happily as he expects a morning of shenanigans.

...

Keith yawned softly as he entered the cafeteria that morning.

It was half way full and people were muttering around him as he quietly gets his breakfast and goes to sit with the other paladins. Hunk sips his orange juice before he hummed when he sees Keith.

"Ah, hey man. You look like you slept pretty good," Hunk smiled at him a bit

Shiro smiles as he sips his tea, "Yeah, Hunk's right, I haven't seen you this well rested in a while."

"Mm...yeah," Keith sits between him and Pidge, "I crashed at my Mom's quarters last night after she and Kolivan made me a really good dinner. I was so out of it, I just collapsed on the couch after giving Lance permission to crash in my quarters."

Pidge paused mid bite, "...Wait Lance was sleeping in your quarters?"

"Yeah. He said he was really tired from training and my room was closer so I gave him the okay."

She stares at him a moment, before she adjusted her glasses, "Well. That rules you out as the one who pranked him."

"See? I told you Keith wouldn't do something like that," Shiro huffed before he takes a bite of his bacon.

Keith blinked a moment and raised a brow "Wait Lance was pranked?"

"Oh my _god,"_ Hunk looked at him with big eyes, "It was like he just stepped out of the movie Parent Trap! He was sooo pissed! I'm surprised you didn't hear him scream. He's showering right now and Allura is helping him get the food good smell out of his ha—"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

James Griffith has entered the building. Keith looked back and raised a brow as James is staring at him in complete shock and slight rage that Keith looked completely normal. The Red Paladin sips his milk as James rushes over much to Ryan's exasperation. He loved his boyfriend he really did but it was just too early for this.

Keith jerks back when James was in his face.

"...Can I help you?"

"Why aren't you covered in paint and smell like food goo and chocolate milk!?"

Pidge narrowed her eyes as she takes a slow bite while listening to the exchange. This should be quite interesting.

"I beg your pardon?" Keith raised a brow of confusion which seemed to infuriate him more.

"I set up like a bunch of pranks in your quarters and you somehow come out untouched!? How in the he—!?"

In his anger and frustration, he did not notice that the victim of his pranks steps into the cafeteria. Despite being cleaned up and no longer smelling like rotted food goo, there were still marks from the red pain on his face and hands. His eyes narrow when he sees Griffin in Keith's face and looking pissed.

Slowly Lance made his way over, he began to pick up on what was being said.

"—I freaking fool proofed that! I made sure you were asleep, that everything was set up just right and yet you look like you haven't been touched at all! How did you a oid my pranks!?"

Keith took in a slow breath, "Because I was asleep at my mom's place. Lance was crashing at mine."

It was then James feels a tap on his shoulder that is followed by a sinking feeling. Slowly he turned to face the person he had actually pranked instead of the one he failed to.

"You son of a quiznaking kaltenecker!"

Lance's fist connects with James' cheek and sends him falling to the floor.

Kinkade winces a bit in sympathy, but he also couldn't help thinking James deserved that one. He sighed softly.

Maybe next time James will think twice before trying to prank anyone else.


	29. Buckets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not a good morning for Commander Bogh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry this is late. A lot of drama happened on the last few days, but I’ll be on track again don’t worry.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! This has not been beta read.

It started out like a regular day on the base.

Bogh yawned as he woke up, stretching his arms over his head and giving a sigh of relief when his spine gives a satisfying crack. When he finds his side of the bed vacant of his lover, Lahn, he gives sigh. Though he is not surprised, he understands he liked to be up early to get things ready for the day and relieve the night crew.

It made him smile knowing his lieutenant was on top of things. He may not show it, but Lahn did care about their crew and making sure their members were safe and healthy, and it gave Bogh a little less to worry about.

Stars he was so lucky.

The Commander stood up from his bed and went to check himself in his bathroom to fix his hair and make sure his teeth weren't dirty. He didn't want to go on deck with gross teeth and bad breath after all and he had his small tusks on display. He takes a moment to stretch before proceeding to get his uniform on.

Huh, judging by the time he would be extra early to his post today. Perhaps he could spend it getting more reports done and take a moment to listen to some music without being interrupted. Ah he missed the days as a cadet when he could sit and listen to music while working. It just made the work so much easier.

As he finishes zipping up his uniform he hummed as he double checks to ensure he was ready.

He smiles before he turns to leave, picking up his small data pad to go over his playlists from his cadet days. He began to grow excited at the prospect he would get a chance to indulge himself in music from all over the galra empire! A treat indeed!

If he had bothered to pay attention as he walked out the door he would have seen the string caught on his ankle as he stepped forwards.

_SPLASH!_

Bogh froze where he stood, blinking slowly.

The data pad starts to fritzz from the water that had gotten on it, as it soaks into Bogh's uniform and had gotten his hair soaked. Slowly he looks up to see the tilted bucket.

"...Haha. Very funny, guys.."

...

Whoever had pulled the prank, well he hoped they had a good laugh because when he finds out who did it, he was going to double their shifts. A sigh leaves him as he walks out, making sure to avoid the string and now in dried clothes.

Carefully he puts towels on the floor to make sure no one would slip. Once he's sure all the wet spots were covered he huffs in satisfaction before he checks the time.

Ah he still had enough time to go and do a little work to some music! Plus he had some back up files of the playlists so at least he still had that even if it was a bit of a hassle.

He starts to hum and whistle one of his favorite songs from a nice little planet he remembers being on. The populace had been very kind to him in that time and he wishes he could have done more for them. At that moment he turns the corner with a small smile.

Maybe Lahn might like—

_SPLASH!_

"Ah!" he jumps as water falls on him again. He blinks a moment before he looks up and frowns when he sees an even bigger bucket above him.

He was completely drenched this time.

"Uuuugh...come on guys..." He turns and just walks back to his quarters.

...

When he walks back out, and checks the time, he looked disappointed that he now wouldn't have as much time for music. Dried once more but his hair still damp, Bogh slowly makes his way to the commander centre, looking around. A small bit of relief fills him when no other incidents happened...until he enters the elevator.

As the doors slide open for him and he steps in he presses the button that who take him above deck—

_SPLAT!_

Bogh stiffens when instead of water this time, he's hit with something...gooey.

He gags as the elevator closes and the small space fills with the scent of rotten old food goo. He tried to move to re open the elevator but it was already moving. And he knew even if he did manage to reach it in time, he would have to run and take a shower which would leave him being late.

Hopefully no one would notice him running to the bathroom on deck and giving his hair and shoulders a quick was—

**_SPLASH!_ **

He stiffens when he feels the biggest bucket yet that makes him completely soaked. He watches as his corporals all freeze and stare at their soaked through commander, standing with food goo slipping off his shoulders.

As if to add to his streak of bad luck, Bogh's hair tie completely snaps off and his wet hair is freed.

"...If an emergency comes up...I will be in my quarters..." He murmured softly.

Bogh slowly turned and walked back into the now stinky elevator and took it down. All he wanted to do was go to get some work done and listen to music with his lover. But clearly some universal deity just wanted to ruin his morning and he did not want to work in his current state so he's just going to take the day off.

...

Lahn quietly entered Bogh's quarters and he calmly walks to him lying on the couch, wrapped up in a bunch of blankets. A sigh left the lieutenant as he walked over.

He could hear music coming from Bogh's ear bugs as he's lying there, now all cleaned and in simpler, comfortable wear consisting of a t shirt and loose pants. He sighed quietly before he slowly sets down a mug of tea and leans in to kiss his temple.

"Hi Lahn..." Bogh mumbled, tugging a bud from his ear.

Lahn nuzzled him, "Hmm...I heard and saw on the security feeds what happened on your way to the command deck."

"Oh wonderful," He sighed before trying to fight a smile when a kiss is pressed to his cheek.

"Hmm...and I found out who did it. And punished them for you," He hummed softly, "...I'm sorry we had someone pull such an annoying prank on you..."

He smiles slowly before he gently pulls Lahn down to lie with him. For once his lieutenant let him and purrs softly. Bogh has a rough day, who was Lahn to deny him some form of comfort?

"I hope you didn't beat the poor soul up..."

"...Well..."

" _Lahn_."

"The quiznakker had it coming."

"Oh Lahn..."

"I didn't break any bones and he can still walk!"

"Still Lahn."

"Still nothing. Now shush and let me comfort you, you big softy."

Bogh smiled at him despite his reservations. He knows no matter how much Lahn complains he would support and defend him until the end. He kisses Lahn deeply with a soft sigh.

At least the day was brighter with Lahn on it.


	30. Angry Rhino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iverson hasn’t been pranked on in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the last prank fic, I was inspired by the ‘Angry Rhino’ vid and thus this came into being.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys all enjoyed it too
> 
> I hope you guys had a good day/night! Has not been beta read

Iverson had just been mining his own business that day when they were holding a recruitment fair for people to join the Garrison.

There were games, vendors, some rides, food and other things as well as commanders and teachers giving information on the rules, regulations and showing what was required for pilots and what not. As with every year, Iverson had to make sure current cadets were on their best behavior when interacting with the public.

He just felt some nostalgia and remember when he, Sam and Colleen had joined the Garrison together. Those had been such goof times with them.

Even now, seeing all these cadets and possible pilots, scientists, explorers and soldiers? It brought good memories for him.

He hums a little though. Now where were those two?

...

"Wait, wait, wait Krolia did what?"

"She put an ice cream cone on my head and called me a unicorn."

"...Ppfpfffftttt!"

Kolivan raised at brow at Sam as the human man was wheezing and cackling. For a moment he feared that Sam was having trouble breathing and even tilts his head to take a lick of his ice cream while making sure this human didn't have an aneurism as he was hugging his stomach.

"...Sam?"

Sam coughed a bit before he slowly calmed down, "Ahahahahah...oh man, sorry it's just the way you described it reminded me of my cadet days with Colleen and Iverson."

Now the galra man is interested, "Oh?"

"Oh yeah, when we went to this thing we would prank Iverson when he would least expect it. Oh man he used to get so mad and it jut became tradition! Or well it used to be," Sam sighed, "I haven't done it to him for a while now..."

The thoughtful look Sam suddenly sported had Kolivan slightly on edge.

"...Hey Kolivan how much are the ice cream cones?"

"Well, I got This one for free so I am guessing they cost nothing," The Blade leader narrowed his eyes as Sam smiled devilishly and adjusts his glasses, "What are you planning?"

"Ehehehehe..." the human looked at Kolivan, "How would you like to engage in this tradition Kolivan?"

The Galra looked at Sam a moment before he looked back and forth, while his ears twitch to make sure no one would see or hear them. Then he leaned in with narrowed eyes and a small smirk.

"I'm listening."

...

"Hey Iverson!"

The commander looked up at his name being called before he sighed when he spotted Colleen and Krolia approaching. Both women were wearing shorts and tank tops as they approached the man and both had ice cream cones. Immediately Iverson was on alert, but he managed a smile so they wouldn't be let on that he knew what may happen.

"Hello Colleen, Krolia."

Krolia hummed as she tilted her head, "It is good to see you Commander, how have the cadets and new recruits been behaving?"

He sighed, "Well other than some kids trying to cheat at skee ball, nothing too bad. They've been pretty good actually. Though I did notice Pidge looking a bit sketchy."

"Oh?" Colleen raised a brow, "What did Katie do?"

"I just noticed her carrying in her controller to one of the game consoles," He hummed, as Colleen sighed and rubbed her eyes, "But perhaps she's just helping someone out learn how to play."

"Knowing Katie, I think it would be the latter since there are younger kids."

Krolia hummed and licks her treat, "Hmm, have you seen Keith around?"

"Ah, he went with Regris, Shiro and Curtis to play some games," Sam smiled as he walked up with his ice cream.

Iverson narrowed his eyes and wished he had his hat so he could protect his bald head, "Hello Sam...what are you up to?"

The man looked offended, "Up to? Me? Up to something? You wound me!"

"If you think Im going to let you and Colleen pull another angry rhino on me, you have another thing coming."

"...What is the Angry Rhino?" Krolia tilted her head curiously.

Colleen snickered, "It's when we would stick the ice cream on his head when he least expected it and he would charge after us like a Rhino. Oh man we haven't done that in so long, I almost forgot about it!"

Sam chuckled, "Oh yes, remember that Iverson? We got you three times in a row."

"Well not this time," Iverson huffed, "If you think I'm going to drop my guard—oh hello Kolivan," he gives the galra man a nod behind him, before resuming his attention to Sam, "—then you two have another thing coming. It's been five years since the last appearance and I plan to have it not reappear for many many years to—"

When he felt the familiar cold squish against his bald head from behind and he completely freezes. Krolia snorts and covers her mouth with wide eyes as she tries to contain her laughter. Colleen's jaw drops as she grins and Sam snorts.

Iverson snapped around to see Kolivan smirking a bit before he starts to back away.

"...RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Run Koli, run!"

The Blade leader turned and ran with Iverson hot on his heels. Sam wheezes as he leans on his wife, breaking into laughs as he watches Kolivan ran away and Iverson trying to keep up while cursing.

"This...! This is the best day of my freaking life! Ahahahahhahaha!"

Krolia was snickering and giggling, "Oh my God...How did you get Kolivan to agree?"

"Hmm? Oh! I promised I would buy him that big sundae that's a challenge to eat. Apparently he really likes ice cream so...looks like he'a doing that monster sundae challenge."

She raises a brow then shrugs, before she giggles. Well she's happy to see Kolivan being indulgent for once since the war ended.

Hopefully, he will be able to escape Iverson so she could ask of they could split the ice cream.


End file.
